


Gallant Girls

by Smutophile



Series: Kinky Kids LLC [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Filmed, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Prizes, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutophile/pseuds/Smutophile
Summary: ~ Gallant Girls ~The hot new gig game exclusively for intrepid young women.The Brave Boys have had their fun for years, but now it’s your time to shine. This is your chance to compete with your friends and throw down with your frenemies, all while earning some serious cash!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kinky Kids LLC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956976
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Beta Testing Isn't Always What You Expect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Task Available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208820) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin), [Nikkie2571](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571). 



> Extra thanks to [**AntagonizedPenguin**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin) for introducing us to the Brave Boys in [**New Task Available**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208820), and for allowing me to create the sister app.

**[Private Number] 1 unread message**

_Hey Kelly! A friend just invited you to join them on our new app - check it out! https://bit.ly/3cDEgF9_

Kelly frowned at her phone. Usually spam texts were automatically blocked, but every now and then one slipped through. She'd never seen one that used her name before, though. It also didn't seem to have any spelling errors - another typical giveaway for spam messages. She long pressed the message to highlight it, and she read the message again while her thumb hovered over the trash icon.

Spam. That's all it was.

"Did you guys finish your homework before dinner?" her mom asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, Mom," Andy replied, and Kelly was pretty sure the waiter back at the restaurant could hear that eye roll.

"Okay, hun. Kelly? What about you?"

"Not quite," Kelly said, "I still have some Math left."

"Alright, well make sure you get that finished, okay? No Netflix until it's done, got it?"

"Yeah Mom, got it," she said reflexively, already tuning out. Her thumb drifted away from the trash icon, and she clicked the link on impulse. That was stupid, she chided herself while the web page loaded. That was like the first rule of internet safety - never click the link in a spam message. Or maybe that was the second rule? Not talking to strangers in chat rooms was probably first. Whatever, she broke that rule all the time. Literally everybody on the internet was a stranger.

The webpage that loaded wasn't at all what she'd been expecting. It wasn't a clunky hack of a page asking for her username and password, and it didn't appear to be trying to sell her Viagra. Instead, she found herself looking at a crisp, colorful splash page.

_~ Gallant Girls ~_   
_The hot new gig game exclusively for intrepid young women._

Surprised more than genuinely interested, Kelly swiped up and the page scrolled smoothly.

_Hey Kelly, welcome to Gallant Girls!_

_The Brave Boys have had their fun for years, but now it's your time to shine. This is your chance to compete with your friends and throw down with your frenemies, all while earning some serious cash!_

Hold on, the Brave Boys? Everybody had heard rumors about that game, but Kelly had always sort of assumed it was an urban legend or something. Vanessa swore her cousin made a ton of money from it, though. According to the rumors, Braves were always super mysterious, and constantly running off on some sort of adventure.

_Gallant Girls is brand new, and we're launching our first beta test in your area. Join now as one of our original Girls, and earn a $100 bonus once you complete your training tasks._

A hundred bucks? Just for joining? There's no way.

_What do you say, Kelly? Are you ready to find out if you have more guts than your friends? Three other girls in your contact list have already declared that they can beat you._

_Prove them wrong by claiming your crown in round one. All active players earn cash at the end of each round**, but only the most Gallant of girls will be crowned Queen and win the $6,000 top prize._

_CLICK HERE to download, and earn your title!_

_*Gallant Girls, Brave Boys, and their respective logos and word marks are trademarks of Kinky Kids LLC, all rights reserved._   
_**Players are considered "active" when they have a positive score at the close of each round._

Dang, six thousand dollars was a lot of money. Kelly figured she could get three or four all-out shopping spree days at the mall with that kind of budget. This couldn't possibly be real, could it? What if Vanessa had been right about her cousin, though?

Fuck it, she could give it a try. She'd do the training, and if she decided it was all just a scam, she'd uninstall the app and she'd never have to tell anybody how gullible she'd been.

She tapped the download button just as her dad pulled them into the driveway. As soon as the icon showed up confirming that the download had started, she turned off the screen, unbuckled herself, and shoved her phone in her back pocket as she climbed out of the car.

"Alright, Kelly. Go finish up that Math assignment. Andy, remember to keep your music down until your sister's done with her homework, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," Kelly and her brother both grumbled.

Kelly kicked her shoes off inside the front door, and trudged down the hall to her bedroom. She plugged her phone in to charge on her nightstand, and flopped onto her bed to finish factoring polynomials. Thirty seconds later, Andy's punk music started thumping through the wall, not quite loud enough for her to recognize the song.

One hour, two Advil, and three pages of scribbled variables later she finally slammed her notebook closed and rolled onto her back in relief. She closed her eyes and enjoyed about ten seconds of doing nothing before raising her fist over her head and giving the wall a firm double tap, her signal to Andy that her homework was finished. Ten more seconds later, and the music volume doubled, to the point where she could sing along if it'd been a song she liked.

She snatched her phone off the nightstand to text her brother about his poor taste in music, but she had six unread messages from Angela, two from Sam, and one from Vanessa that she had to reply to first, all with an apology that her phone was on silent while she finished the Math assignment, which was way too long and had pretty much taken all night. When she returned to the home screen, she got a pop up notification.

**Gallant Girls installation complete.**

**This app requires the following permissions:**   
**Calendar**   
**Camera**   
**Contacts**   
**Files and Media**   
**Location**   
**Messages (SMS)**   
**Microphone**   
**Phone**   
**Device admin access**

Kelly tapped the "Allow" button, and a vibrantly colored loading screen showed briefly, then faded away.

**Welcome, Kelly! Thanks for joining as one of our beta Girls. Let's get your Gallant Girls account set up.**

**First, let's verify your basic info:**

Most of the fields had already been auto filled, but Kelly had to fill in her home address, and link her Facebook and Instagram accounts. She didn't use Tik Tok, so she skipped that one. 

**Great! We've got your player profile all set up. Gallant Girls earn real cash, so how do you want to receive your winnings?**

**Link my existing bank account.**   
**Use my Venmo.**   
**Open a new account for me.**

Yeah, right. No way in hell she was giving out her bank account information. Venmo seemed like the safest call.

**Perfect. We'll send your $100 bonus to your Venmo account once you complete your Training Tasks. Think you're ready?**

Kelly tapped "Begin Training" and a slick animation began playing, with a voiceover that sounded oddly familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. Probably some celebrity actress.

The game's Gallant Guidelines seemed pretty simple, if a bit mysterious. Rule number one was the fight club rule - don't talk about Gallant Girls to anyone who isn't a Gallant Girl. Rule two was the Vegas rule, and kind of the same thing in Kelly's opinion - whatever happens while you're playing stays a secret. Rule number three sounded like the dumbass rule - that players were responsible for their own safety, and you should always avoid doing anything that could cause physical injury. Rule four was the squad pact - that Gallant Girls look out for each other and are always kind to one another. Rule five was simply "Always be Gallant," which seemed to mean some combination of brave, enthusiastic, and grandiose.

Easy enough, Kelly thought, and clicked the button at the end of the animation indicating that she understood the guidelines. The screen faded into another animation outlining the game mechanics. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she was that she couldn't name that voice actor.

Apparently the game used her location data to notify her when there was a task available nearby, and she could choose to accept or decline the task. There were no penalties for declining a task, but failing to complete an accepted task would result in deducted points. The app used your phone's microphone and camera to verify completion of the task, and various bonuses were available for completing tasks Gallantly. Sometimes optional subtasks would be available, and would give you an opportunity to earn extra points. Tasks usually didn't have a specific time limit, but you lost points if you didn't do them quickly.

"Hey Kelly."

"Jesus, Dad!" Kelly yelped, sitting bolt upright. "I didn't hear you open the door." 

"Sorry, hun. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, everything's done."

"Good job. Your mother and I are headed to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay. Night, Dad."

"Night, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Kelly sighed, and flopped back onto her back. She wished, not for the first time, that her door had a lock on it. Or at least one of those jingle bells that told her when it was being opened, so she didn't have a heart attack every time one of her parents poked their heads in on her.

The music pounding through the wall cut off abruptly, indicating that Andy had put his headphones on, and Kelly's bedroom descended into a grateful quiet. Finally.

**That's it for orientation. Your first Training Task will be available soon.**

Kelly clicked the "Finish" button, and exited the app. What a weird game, she thought. With a rather anticlimactic start. Whatever.

She leaned over the edge of her bed and blindly groped around on the floor underneath until her fingers found what she was looking for. She hauled her chunky old laptop out from under the bed, opened Netflix, and sat back to continue where she'd left off in The Vampire Diaries. Angela was three episodes ahead and had pestered her twice today to catch up. She'd stopped short of offering to do Kelly's Math homework to help her catch up faster, though, which was kind of a shame.

A few minutes into the second episode, Kelly's phone made an unfamiliar jingle. She frowned, paused the show, and unlocked her phone.

**Training Task A** **vailable** **.**

She tapped the "Accept" button. Apparently she was a slave to her curiosity tonight.

**Training Task**   
**Step 1: Sneak out of the house.**

"The hell?" Kelly muttered, "No way." She tapped the menu icon in the corner, and found the "Abandon Task" button.

**Warning! Abandoning this Task will forfeit your $100 training bonus. Are you sure you want to chicken out?**

Kelly stared at the "Yes, I'm a wimp" button. Staring back at her. Mocking her. That just... wasn't fair.

There was no way the app could have known that it just struck a direct hit on one of her oldest insecurities. "Wimp" was what Andy used to call her when they were little kids. He used to tease her ruthlessly, and would call her a wimp over and over until she agreed to do something, usually something bold and fun, like jumping off the high dive at the swimming pool, or sledding down the steepest hill in town. It wasn't always fun though. One time he'd pestered her into taking a bite out of a bright orange pepper. It had been so blisteringly hot that she'd thrown up and sobbed in pain the rest of the day, and couldn't taste her breakfast the next morning. He'd felt bad enough about it that since then he'd never once called her a wimp for declining something spicy. But he'd continued to call her a wimp for myriad of other reasons.

No. Kelly wasn't a wimp. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let some stupid phone app call her a wimp.

"Fuck you," she muttered defiantly to her screen, and tapped the "No, I'm Gallant" button.

**Training Task**   
**Step 1: Sneak out of the house.**

"Fuck you," she muttered again, and rolled off the bed onto her feet.

Her parents were asleep, and her brother was almost certainly wearing headphones, so sneaking out of the house for Kelly really just involved walking quietly to the front door without turning the hall lights on, slipping back into her shoes, grabbing a jacket off the hook, and closing the door softly behind her. At the bottom of the steps, her phone jingled, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

**Training Task**   
**Step 2: Proceed to designated location.**

The pin on the map showed the playground, just two blocks away. Easy enough. She started walking briskly down the street, and finished zipping up her jacket. This early in the autumn, it had been dark out for hours, and though it wasn't necessarily cold, it was decently chilly. Most of the houses were dark, and the neighborhood was quiet. Kelly was rounding the corner at the end of the block when her pocket jingled.

**New Subtask Available (1/3).**   
_**Hint: Subtasks are a great way to make extra points and move up in each round's hierarchy!** _

Hierarchy? Oh. The rankings for the competition. If first place was "Queen" that sort of made sense. Fine, she might as well aim high. She tapped "Accept".

**Take a shortcut.**

Kelly frowned. How was she supposed to take a shortcut? There wasn't any other way to get to the park, it was behind those houses. You had to go around the block.

... Oh. The app wanted her to cut through somebody's yard. Seriously, what kind of game was this? Whatever, she'd sort of been friends with Claire a few years ago; her house was only two doors down, and backed up onto the park. Cutting through Claire's yard wouldn't really be that weird, as long as nobody saw her. Kelly was about to put her phone back in her pocket when she saw something else on the screen.

**_Hint: Remember to keep your phone out to maximize your bonus points._ **

"Mysterious, much?" she muttered, and kept walking. She kept her phone in her hand, though. After glancing up and down the street for witnesses, she stole up the driveway and crept around the side of Claire's house, using the faint glow from her phone's screen to choose her steps. She was careful to stay on the stepping stones to avoid crunching in the gravel. Maybe she should have chosen a house with grass in their side yard instead? Oh well, too late.

The old wood gate into Claire’s backyard creaked when she opened it, making her wince and look around. It wasn’t loud enough that anybody inside should have been able to hear it though, so she slipped through and closed it behind herself. Though she knew it probably didn’t actually matter, she was paranoid enough that she still crouched low and stuck to the side of the yard as she snuck towards the back fence.

The fence really wasn’t that tall, she could even see over it into the park if she stood on her tiptoes. Phone still in hand, she used the fence rails to hoist herself up until the top edge of the wooden pickets was digging painfully into the heels of her palms. Precariously balanced and trying to avoid splinters, she gave up holding her phone and let it drop down on the other side of the fence. Whatever, it was in a case, and it was landing on the grass, it'd be fine. Now able to fully use both hands for balance, she swung first one leg, then the other over, and gave herself a little push. She landed in a full crouch that turned into falling forward on her hands and knees.

"Ow! Dammit," she whispered to herself, standing up and rubbing her palms together, then brushing the grass off her knees. At least the grass wasn't wet. She turned and snatched her phone off the ground, screen still glowing faintly.

**Subtask Completed: + 25 points.**   
**Stealth Bonus: + 20 points.**   
**Total: + 45 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 45 points.**

Kelly dismissed the popup.

**Training Task**   
**Step 2: Proceed to designated location.**

The map had zoomed in, and the marker was definitely indicating the playground at one end of the park, so she headed that direction. While she half walked, half jogged, she scanned the park nervously, making sure she was alone. As she neared the playground, the map continued zooming in, guiding her around the swing set to the wooden park bench haloed in the yellow orange glow under an old timey street lamp.

**Training Task**   
**Step 3: Take your gift on the bench. Don't open it yet.**

"My gift on the... the hell?" she muttered to herself, and looked. Two small, plain white boxes sat in the middle of the bench. She stepped closer, looking. They each had something written on the top, and she squinted to make it out in the lamp light. On the first, somebody had sharpied MEGAN in big block letters. The second said KELLY.

Alarmed, she looked up and spun around, searching the dark for somebody watching her.

Nobody was there.

She was alone.

Somebody's dog barked in the distance, and everything was quiet again. She sat down on the bench next to the box with her name, and took a couple deep breaths, willing her heart rate to slow back to normal. Everything was fine. Whoever had left the boxes here was long gone. Hopefully.

**New Subtask Available (2/3).**

She tapped the "Accept" button.

"Shit, no!" She hadn't meant to do that. She was distracted, and her thumb was on autopilot. 

**Wait for your accomplice.**

Well that sounded easy. But also slightly ominous. Accomplice seemed a rather specific word choice. Kelly pulled her feet up onto the bench and hugged her knees to her chest, scanning the dark around her and trying not to read too much into that word. 

While she waited in the only puddle of light in the entire, silent park, she picked up the box with her name, and inspected it, while still constantly scanning her surroundings for any sound or hint of movement. Seriously, she probably wouldn’t be quite so freaked out if the box didn’t have her freaking name on it.

The box itself was actually pretty nice, glossy white and sturdy, which made the sharpie lettering really rather incongruous. It was long and thin, and she decided it was the kind of box Apple would use if they sold magic wands in Diagon Alley. The longer she waited, the more she wanted to know what was inside it, even though she knew she should just leave it, uninstall the app, and go home to bed.

"Kelly?" somebody whispered off to her left, and she whipped her head around.

"Who's there?" she whispered back, bolting to her feet and ready to run as fast as she could.

"It is you! It's okay, it's me, Megan. What are you doing here?" The owner of the voice stepped into the halo of lamp light.

"Oh, Megan!" Kelly sighed, and threw herself to hug the older girl. "You scared me half to death!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Megan said, returning the hug, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Not since the last time you babysat for me," Kelly agreed into her shoulder.

"Yeah, guess not. Seriously, though, what are you doing out here?"

Kelly was spared trying to explain when twin jingles sounded. They broke the hug, and each looked at their phones.

**Subtask Completed: + 35 points.**   
**Warm Welcome Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**Total: + 85 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 130 points.**

"So you're playing this game too?" Megan whispered. "Kinda weird, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it," Kelly agreed. "More like kinda freaky, though. The boxes have our names on 'em."

"They do? Oh. Wow. Yeah... you're right. Kinda freaky." Megan reached out, picked up her box, and started inspecting it. Moments later her phone jingled again, and she looked at it. "New subtask," she muttered and tapped the screen. "Give your accomplice... oh."

"Oh what?" Kelly asked, equal parts curious and nervous.

"I'm... supposed to give you my shirt."

"What, seriously?"

"I mean... that's what it says," Megan said, setting her phone down on the wooden bench and grabbing the hem of her hoodie.

"No, Megan, you don't totally don't have to... do... that." Too late. Megan had only hesitated a moment before lifting her hoodie over her head and off. Kelly stared at her pale torso, almost glowing in the yellow light, and barely caught the hoodie when Megan tossed it to her.

"It's not that big a deal, I guess" Megan said with a shrug.

"Not a big... uh... you're... not wearing a bra?"

Megan shrugged again, and hugged herself against the cold night air. "I was getting ready for bed."

"Yeah. Of course. Oh, here! Take my jacket, you're gonna freeze to death!" Kelly tore her eyes from the older girl's very erect nipples, and stripped out of her jacket. Megan looked like she was going to object, and then changed her mind - it really was too cold out to be running around topless. As Kelly handed her jacket over, she very much hoped the dim yellow lamp light didn't reveal how much she was blushing.

"Thanks," Megan said, slipping into the jacket, "That's really sweet of you. I'll make sure you get it back." It was too small in the chest, but she was able to zip it up with a little effort. Already chilly without her jacket, Kelly pulled on the hoody, which turned out to be comfortably oversized and kind of smelled nice.

Both phones jingled again.

**New subtask available (3/3).**

"Wow, I think that was a lot of points," Megan commented. "What's yours say?"

"It's a new subtask," Kelly said, angling her screen to show her.

"You gonna accept it?"

"I dunno..."

"You should," Megan encouraged her. "Why not, right?"

"Yeah, I s'pose," Kelly said uncertainly, but tapped the "Accept" button anyway.

**Give your accomplice a goodnight kiss.**   
_**Hint: Gallant Girls are rewarded for their enthusiasm.** _

"Enthusiasm?" Kelly said, trying not to make it a whinge. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Yeah, I think they mean-"

"I think I know what they mean," Kelly said, cutting her off.

"Right. Of course you do."

"Yeah."

"...So, uh..."

"...What?"

"Well... are you... you know, going to?"

"Oh. I, um..."

"You don't have to if you don't want, you know. But, like... you should. Why not, right?" Megan said, repeating herself. 

"Right, why not?" Kelly said vaguely. Because her face was flushed, and her skin so hot that Megan couldn't possibly not notice. Because she'd never really kissed anybody before. Not like that at least. And she was definitely gonna botch it. It couldn't possibly get worse than that.

... Except it could. Because if she chickened out, she'd be admitting she was a wimp. Not just to herself, and to the app. But now to Megan, too. Megan, who Kelly had looked up to as a kid, the super cool babysitter. Megan, who'd just brazenly whipped her top off in the middle of the playground and given it away like that was completely normal. Admitting to Megan that she was a wimp would absolutely be worse. So she nodded. "Right. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"... Okay."

"Just... let me... gimme a sec." Kelly closed her eyes, and tried to psyche herself up. She could do this, it totally wasn't a big deal. Just kissing an old friend. Wearing a very tight jacket. With nothing underneath. Totally not a big deal, she shouldn't even have to think about it, it was just a kiss, she should stop thinking about it and just - 

She hadn't even really decided to, she just suddenly found herself leaning up and pressing her lips against Megan's, wrapping her arms around Megan's neck, leaning in to her, kissing her, and - 

"Hang on," Megan said, pulling back with a little laugh.

"What? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"No, it's fine," Megan said with another laugh, "Just don't forget your phone. It doesn't count if the phone can't see it, right?"

"Oh! Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

"So... try again?" Megan asked.

"Right..." Kelly held her phone at arms length, making sure the camera could see them. "Try again..." She took a deep breath, and looked at Megan again. And kissed her.

And it was kind of nice. And easier than Kelly had thought. And then Megan started using her tongue. And that was nice too. And she was warm, and soft, and why had this been so scary? It would be even better if she didn't have to hold her stupid phone like that, so the camera could see them, and prove to whoever that they were -

Damn. The moment was gone. Stupid phone. Kelly broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Um, thanks," Kelly said awkwardly.

Megan grinned. "No problem."

Kelly's phone jingled.

**Subtask Completed: + 25 points.**   
**Hesitation Deduction: - 15 points.**   
**Tongue Bonus: + 15 points.**   
**Duration Bonus: +10 points.**   
**Total: + 35 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 165 points.**

"Hesitation deduction, huh?" Megan said, reading Kelly's screen, "That's too bad. Guess you'll have to do better next time."

"Guess so," Kelly agreed, not sure what else to say. The fire in her cheeks made it rather difficult to say much else. Instead she dismissed the popup.

**Training Task**   
**Step 4: Return home with your gifts.**

With a glance, she saw that Megan's phone said the same thing.

"Cool," Megan said, "Guess that's it for now. It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad it was you. I mean, I'm glad it wasn't some random stranger. I mean - ...crap."

Megan laughed, and clapped Kelly on the shoulder. "It's okay, I know what you mean. Maybe we'll get partnered as accomplices again sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Kelly agreed. "Thanks. Um... have a good night?"

"Thanks, I will. You too." Megan gave her another brief hug before backing away. "Night, Kelly." Then she turned and walked out of the halo of lamp light.

"Night... Megan." Feeling oddly warm inside, and increasingly cold outside, Kelly retrieved the box with her name on it and turned to leave the park. She was tempted to open it and see what was inside while she walked, but her phone had specifically said not to open it yet. So she stuffed it in the front pocket of the oversized hoodie and walked briskly through the dark. She didn't take another shortcut.

Her phone remained silent until she'd arrived back home, and gingerly closed her bedroom door, as if she'd never left at all. It was as she was flopping on her bed that she heard the jingle.

**Training Task**   
**Step 5: Open your gift.**

She sat up with her legs crossed, and set her phone off to the side on the bedspread. Then she pulled the long thin magic wand box from the hoodie pocket. With mixed anticipation and trepidation, she lifted off the lid.

Inside, nestled in a bed of white tissue paper, was a purple rod, rounded at one end. It actually kind of looked like a wand that Apple would design, just without a handle. She gently pulled it from the box and was surprised by the rubbery texture. The whole thing was a little wider than her thumb, and about twice as long. She looked at the bottom of the wand, opposite the rounded end, and saw the power button.

Oh. This was one of those...

She pressed the button, and jumped a little despite herself when it started buzzing. She pressed the button again to turn it off, but it only buzzed more. She quickly pressed it again, then again and again before figuring out that she had to press and hold the button to turn it off. She rolled her eyes at herself for briefly panicking. Her phone jingled again, and she returned the purple stick back to the box before picking the phone up.

**Training Task Completed: + 300 points.**   
**Camaraderie Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**Generosity Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**All Subtasks Completed Bonus: + 150 points.**   
**Total: + 550 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 715 points.**   
**Congratulations! You finished your first Training Task. Great job.**

**Your second Training Task will be available tomorrow. Sleep well, Kelly.**


	2. Lunch is Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of our Beta Girls gets assigned a Task while she's at school.

“Hm?” Megan asked, pulling out one of her earbuds.

“I said what are you smiling about?” Nicole repeated.

“Oh, nothing really,” Megan shrugged. “Just a really good song, you know?”

“Bullshit,” Nicole said, before Megan could put the earbud back in. “You’ve been smiling like a fool since we got on the bus, and you’re even less of a morning person than I am. Something happened, so c’mon. Spill.”

“Nothing happened,” Megan insisted. “Is it so hard to believe that I’m having a good day?”

“Yes,” Beth said, turning around in the seat in front of Megan to join the conversation. “Because you don’t have good days. You’re like our token pessimist friend or something.”

“Oh, come on! I know I’m not always sunshine and rainbows before lunchtime, but I’m not that bad!”

“Yes,” Nicole contradicted.

“You are,” Beth agreed. Both of them were looking at her flatly. Then Nicole’s face lit up.

“Oh. My god. You snuck out of the house last night, didn’t you?” she accused in an excited squeal.

“What? No, of course not,” Megan denied. She had, in fact, snuck out of the house last night. And the night before. And the night before that. But her friends weren’t supposed to know anything about that.

“Oh my god, she did!” Beth agreed, “Megs, you’re a terrible liar. Tell us about it, tell us everything! Did you go to Alex’s house? Did you guys kiss?!” Megan sighed, and pulled out her other earbud. Apparently they were having this conversation again.

“No, I didn’t go to Alex’s house. And no, I definitely didn’t kiss him.” She’d been spending time with Alex recently, after they’d had a chemistry project together last month. He was actually a fun guy when he wasn’t around his annoyingly macho friends. But kissing him was pretty much the last thing she wanted to do. “How many times do I have to tell you guys? Alex and I are just friends, you know?”

“Are you sure? Does he know that?” Beth interrogated.

“Yeah, cuz guys and girls can never be ‘just friends’, you know,” Nicole said matter-of-factly, “Well, unless he’s, you know, gay or something.”

“No,” Megan disagreed, “Some guys are perfectly capable of having purely platonic friendships with girls. You just wouldn’t know cuz the only boys you ever talk to are the ones who are trying to flirt with you.”

“That’s the point, though,” Nicole lamented, “Boys only talk to us when they’re flirting. The only reason they know we exist is because we’re pretty.” Beth nodded emphatically. Megan was pretty sure that said more about Beth and Nicole than it did about the boys, but that would be a shitty thing for a friend to say, so she kept that thought to herself. “So either he’s lying or he’s gay,” Nicole concluded.

“I’m also pretty sure he’s not gay,” Megan said, defending her friend. Not that she cared if he was or not, but most guys preferred not to be labelled as gay if it wasn’t true, so it’s best if she nipped that rumor in the bud. 

“Maybe he is though,” Beth speculated, “I mean if you really think he doesn’t like, like you like that, you know?”

Megan sighed again. Apparently this would-be rumor was going to be stubborn, and required a firmer nipping. Hopefully Alex would understand and forgive her for sharing this part, then. “No, I’m pretty sure he’s not gay. He opened his laptop at one point when we were working on our Chem project together, and he’d forgotten to close his porn before.” She didn’t share that he actually had pretty good taste in porn. Nor had she told him that while he’d been scrambling to close what looked like forty or so browser tabs in three different windows. Or at any point in the following two hours while he’d blushed furiously and tried to pretend like that hadn’t been the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him all year. She couldn’t help but snicker a little at the memory.

“Ew, gross,” Beth scowled, apparently not finding the story nearly as amusing as Megan did. But her interest had faded, and she sat back down in her seat.

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed. “Boys are such perverts.”

Megan just shrugged, and put her earbuds back in. She loved Nicole and Beth, she really did. They were her best friends. But this was exactly why she wasn’t going to tell them the real reason she’d snuck out of the house three nights in a row. They just wouldn’t get it.

Nicole wasn’t necessarily wrong. A large percentage of the boys Megan had ever met were, subjectively speaking, perverts. At least by Nicole and Beth’s rather old fashioned standards. That had never really bothered Megan though, because she was kind of a perv, too.

And that’s why she’d been smiling all morning. Because she was secretly a perv, and none of her friends or family knew about it, and it was _fucking awesome_. Nobody else needed to know that she’d caught a late night bus towards the center of town and gotten off five stops later. And they definitely didn’t need to know that she’d thrown her shirt in the creek, left her underwear sitting at the top of the slide at the preschool, slipped her bra in the cracked window of a parked car, shoved her skirt through mail slot of a small indie bookstore, and jogged the remaining four blocks home with nothing but the shoes on her feet and her phone in her hand.

It had been amazing and exhilarating, and she’d earned so many points that she’d shot up from thirteenth place to seventh place in the rankings. This was the very first round of competition for the beta players, and today was only day four, so Megan figured the rankings were gonna be pretty volatile for a while. But it was still fun knowing she was ranked so high.

Her good mood lasted all morning, and she entertained herself between classes - and occasionally even during class - wondering how many of her classmates were also secretly Gallant Girls. Was Jessica looking tired because she’d been up all night? Or was she just trying to quit drinking caffeine again? Madison was such a quiet bookworm with perfect grades and practically no friends, it would be hilarious if she secretly flashed the bus driver for bonus points this morning. Hannah seemed to have a new boyfriend every week, and a reputation to match, but did she really have what it took to be Gallant, or did she just like the idea of having a boyfriend more than she actually liked having a boyfriend?

It was both exciting and frustrating not knowing who the other players were - who her competition was. She’d met Kelly in the park during her first Training Task, but had no idea if she was still playing, and hadn’t been tasked with any more accomplices since then.

Speaking of which, Megan thought to herself as she headed back to her locker to retrieve her lunch, she should really find some reason to visit Kelly and give her back that jacket. And see if she was still playing. It was kind of weird to think of Kelly doing some of the same types of things as she’d done over the past three days, but then she reminded herself that three or four years ago when she’d been the same age that Kelly was, she’d probably have been just as enthusiastic then as she was now. Maybe she’d drop by for a visit tonight.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she glanced at it.

**New Task Available.**

Oh, wow. In the middle of the day? That was unexpected. She briefly wondered if it was a good idea, but tapped “Accept” anyway.

**Head to the Science hall to begin your task.**

Megan abruptly turned around to head that direction, and nearly collided with the Senior who was walking behind her.

“Oh, sorry!” she apologized over her shoulder, “I just forgot something.” Then she turned right, and checked her phone again as she passed the giant mural of the periodic table. The map on her screen - where had they even gotten a map of her school? - indicated the second room on the left, directly across the hall from her chemistry classroom.

The lights were on in the room, and when she tried the handle she found the door unlocked, so she pulled it open just enough to stick her head in and look around. She didn’t see anybody, so she slipped inside and let the door close behind her.

**Begin Task.**   
**Step 1: Strip.**

“Oh jeez,” she whispered to herself, and took another reflexive look around the room to make sure she really was alone. It was one thing to strip outdoors at night, while most of the world was sleeping. But getting naked in the middle of the school day? In an unlocked classroom with the lights on? That was insane, and absolutely terrifying.

And Megan was starting to twitch with excitement. This was a very bad idea, and now there was no way she wasn’t going to do it. 

Rationally speaking, she should probably lock the door and turn the lights off, but she was pretty sure she’d get docked points for that, and she might hate herself a little for chickening out, even if it was only half chickening. She dropped her backpack on the floor and stepped farther into the classroom, outside the field of view of the small gridded window in the door. After looking around for another moment, she decided to prop her phone up using the marker tray at the bottom of the whiteboard. That way she wouldn’t have to hold it, and the camera should have a good view.

She took two steps back from the whiteboard, made triple sure she was alone in the room, and smiled a little shyly at her phone before lifting her shirt over her head and setting it aside on the corner of the teacher’s desk. She kicked her shoes off, then quickly peeled off her leggings and set them aside as well. It was perfectly warm in the classroom, but she started getting goosebumps anyway, and gave a brief little shiver. Her heart was beating faster now, and she could practically feel the adrenaline building up in her system. Somebody could walk in the door at any moment, and catch her. And then what? She’d get in trouble for sure. Serious trouble. Another shiver.

Right, stripping. She was only halfway there. She reached behind with one hand and undid her bra, and made sure she was facing the camera before leaning forward slightly and letting the straps slip off her shoulders, then it too joined the pile on the teacher’s desk.

Last one. She hooked her thumbs inside the waistband of her silky black briefs, and swayed her hips a little. She’d never given a strip tease before, but she’d seen how it’s done online. If she was gonna strip, she might as well do it proper, right? She made a slow circle, still swaying her hips, before turning her back to the camera. Reminding herself not to go too fast, she tugged the waistband down just a little, bent _way_ forward, and shimmied as she slowly exposed the rest of her ass, and then probably everything else, too. She shimmied a few more times while she stepped out of her undies, before standing back up and turning around to face the camera again.

Just then her phone jingled, and caused her heart rate to spike for a few seconds. Wasn’t it supposed to be on vibrate? What if somebody outside had heard that? She snatched her phone up.

**New Subtask Available (1/1).**

Megan tapped “Accept,” knowing full well that she really shouldn’t.

**Leave your underwear in the top drawer of the desk.**

Oh. Well, okay. She could do that. She’d already taken them off anyway. She double checked to make sure they weren’t an old pair from summer camp with her name stitched inside, even though she was pretty sure she’d thrown most of those out last year anyway. At this rate, though, she was going to have to start budgeting a lot more money for new clothes if she kept leaving everything she was wearing sprinkled across the town.

She pushed the rolling chair out of the way and pulled open the top drawer of the desk. Predictably, it was chock full of pens, pencils, dry erase markers, sticky notes, paper clips, and a decade’s worth of accumulated dust and crud. She shuffled a few things around until there was a vaguely clear spot in the middle of the drawer, where she laid her underwear out flat, like it was being displayed in the lingerie department. Then she held her phone up to make sure the camera had a good angle while she slid the drawer closed. Three seconds later, it jingled in her hand.

**Subtask Completed: + 50 points.**   
**Presentation Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**Total: + 100 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 2,735 points.**   
**Current Ranking: 9/32; Lady**

Back down to Lady? Megan pouted a little at her phone before dismissing the pop-up. She’d liked being a Duchess for a while when she’d jumped up in the hierarchy last night. She’d have to try to rack up more bonus points somehow.

**Step 2: Masturbate.**

Oh wow. Megan squeezed her thighs together and her eyes shut in anticipation. This was genuinely the most insane, reckless, idiotic thing she’d ever done. She bit her lip and gave another involuntary shudder.

She opened her eyes, propped her phone up in the marker tray of the whiteboard again, and hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk, facing the camera. Not really sure how to do this, she started by just spreading her knees and sliding her fingers down through her short crop of fine pubic hair, but found she couldn’t comfortably keep her balance. With her toes she pulled the rolling chair closer and planted one foot on the seat, then pulled her other foot up under herself on the edge of the desk and hugged her knee. That was better. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she wasn’t going to fall flat on her face, and she could still give her phone a good show.

Her fingers slipped back down through her patch of hair, and she started massaging herself. Not for the first time, she realized that everything she was doing was probably being watched by somebody on the other end of the app, possibly even in real time, verifying her progress and awarding bonus points. This time when she shuddered it wracked her whole body, and she may have even moaned a little bit.

Well, she obviously didn’t need any more warming up, so she went ahead and slipped both her middle and ring fingers inside herself, up to the second knuckle, and took a moment to probe around and enjoy the fullness while her palm pressed flat against her clit. When she started rocking her wrist, she wondered if her phone’s microphone was sensitive enough to pick up the slight squelching sound her fingers were making as they slid gently in and out.

Thirty seconds later, her fingers weren’t gentle anymore, and she bucked her hips to grind herself against her palm, and she was pretty sure her phone could hear that now. And it definitely heard that whimper she hadn’t intended to make, and if she wasn’t careful it wouldn’t be just her phone who could hear her, but anybody in the hallway too, and - 

The jingle from her phone made her gasp, and she opened her eyes. At this distance, it took her a moment to read the screen.

**Step 3: Orgasm.**

Oh god. She was already close, and if she moaned any louder somebody in the hall would probably hear her, and somebody was on the other side of that screen, watching her, and they could definitely hear her, and they’d just commanded her to - knew she was about to - 

With a barely stifled cry she crested, involuntarily snapping her legs shut around her hand, causing her to lurch forward and nearly toppling over. She was only saved by her foot still planted on the seat of the rolling chair that crashed loudly into the desk under her. Her legs and back and stomach convulsed in waves while she steadied herself with her free hand on the back of the chair. Each convulsion ripped a whimper from her chest and forced a tingling fire through her crotch, into her strangled hand. 

Finally her body relaxed, and she panted to catch her breath. Her thighs released, and she withdrew her fingers and they were… dripping? Not just like, sticky, but actually wet? Oh, shit. Had she…

She probed the chair under her with the back of her hand, and yes, she definitely had. She’d only ever squirted twice before, and didn’t really know how it worked, but there was no mistaking the wet spots on the rough fabric of the chair. Whoopsie. Her phone jingled, pulling her the rest of the way back into the present.

Holy shit. She’d really just done that. She’d just masturbated. On camera. While completely naked on top of a teacher’s desk. During the middle of the school day. She was certifiably insane now, and if she didn’t get dressed immediately before somebody walked in, her life would be officially over.

She pushed the chair away and stood, snatching up her phone.

**Task Completed: + 500 points.**   
**Tease Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**Showgirl Bonus: + 300 points.**   
**Teacher’s Pet Bonus: + 50 points.**   
**Vociferous Bonus: + 75 points.**   
**Total: + 975 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 3,710 points.**   
**Congratulations! You are now a Duchess in 6th place!**

Hah! She was back to Duchess, and in the highest ranking she’d had so far. She did a little happy dance, bouncing in a circle.

Then she remembered she was still naked, and wasted no time scrambling back into her clothes. Except her underwear of course, those would stay in the desk. And there was nothing she could do about the wet spots on the chair. She wondered if whoever taught in this classroom next would put two and two together. As long as she made it out of the room and down the hall without being seen, nobody would ever know it was her. She slipped her shoes back on, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and peaked through the window in the door to make sure it was safe. 

Halfway down the science hall, she made herself relax into a casual walk. She was in the clear. She probably didn’t have time for lunch anymore, but that was okay.

As she rounded the corner into the main hall, she realized that she could still feel the remnants of the adrenaline in her system. And it was _fucking awesome_.


	3. Family is Supposed to Be Fun

"Mooooom, I'm hooooome!"

"Maddie? I'm in the kitchen!"

"I know, Mom," Madison muttered to herself as she dropped her backpack at the foot of the stairs. If it was after three o'clock in the afternoon, it would be pointless to look for her anywhere else.

"How was your day, honey?" her mom asked as she shuffled in and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Fine. We had our Chem test today, but I think I did alright."

"Mmh," Mom said into her glass of chardonnay before setting it back down. "I'm sure you did fine.”

“I know. I’m just not sure if I calculated the titration right or not.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. Besides, it’s the weekend now. Your sister should be home any minute with Vanessa. They called, and I told them they could have a sleepover. Did you maybe want to invite one of your friends too?”

Great. Her mom was always doing this, trying to get her to hang out with her friends more. Which would be a good mom thing to do if Madison actually had friends she wanted to hang out with. Instead it was a frustrating reminder of how unpopular, uncool, and uninteresting she was. Madison still hadn’t figured out whether the fact that her mom kept poking that wound was because she was being aggravatingly passive aggressive, or just obliviously ignorant. Either way, it wasn’t worth a fight.

“No, Mom, I can’t. I’m babysitting for the Wilkinsons tonight, remember?”

“Oh, shoot. I forgot about that. Aw, and that means you’re gonna miss out on the bún chả I’m making, too!”

Thank god for small favors. “Dang! You’ll have to enjoy it without me. Lucky Vanessa, though.” Grandma was Vietnamese, and mom felt it was important to hold on to their Asian roots. Which meant she occasionally cooked a traditional Vietnamese dinner - or at least as traditional as she could make it when only half the ingredients were available locally. Vietnamese night always smelled amazing, but was usually unappetizing at best, or inedible at worst. Madison preferred Italian nights. At least those meals were nearly always palatable, and sometimes even rather tasty. For how much time and energy her mom put into cooking every day, Madison didn’t really think she was all that good at it.

“Well, maybe there will be some leftovers you can have tomorrow,” she said, unaware of Madison’s fervent hopes to the contrary. The chardonnay was probably helping on that front; the bottle on the counter was about half empty. “What time are you supposed to go over there, again?”

“Mr. Wilkinson said he’d come pick me up around 4:30.”

“Oh, that’s pretty soon. You’ll miss your father, then. He called from the office, said he had to stay late, might not make it home in time for dinner.” Madison wondered if he’d said that before or after she’d mentioned what she was cooking. Or maybe his new secretary had convinced him that staying late was a good idea. Again. How her mom didn’t realize that was going on, Madison had no idea. The bitch was barely older than Madison herself, and had wasted absolutely no time in sinking her claws in after Dad had hired her about two months ago. Since then he’d spent a lot of late nights working hard on his “big case.” God, her family was such a fucking stereotype. Madison couldn’t wait for college. Hopefully she got into a school really far away. Preferably where they didn’t have Vietnamese nights.

“MOM! We’re here!” Monica called from the front door.

“We’re in the kitchen!” her mom called back.

Moments later, Monica came racing in, followed immediately by Vanessa, both of whom had, as usual, forgotten to take their shoes off at the door. Mom reminded them, and they raced back to the front door, then back into the kitchen, sliding around the corner in their socks. The chatter was non-stop the entire time, both girls practically talking over each other, carrying on some conversation Madison couldn’t keep up with and didn’t care about, while they each retrieved a can of Coke from the fridge and cracked them open.

“Don’t ruin your appetites, girls,” Mom chided, “Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“We won’t, Mrs. Truman,” Vanessa promised. “It smells wonderful.”

With the younger girls there to keep her mom distracted, Madison excused herself from the kitchen and dragged her backpack upstairs to her bedroom. She didn’t have enough time to get started on her homework, so she pulled her book out and plopped down in her beanbag. It was a great fantasy series she’d discovered last year, and she’d just started over from the beginning. Fantasy was her favorite - a good fantasy novel could make her completely forget about the real world for a while. Wouldn’t it be so freaking cool to be able to talk to animals, and creep around in castles and carry out secret assassinations for the kingdom and stuff? She’d already gotten lost in the story and lost track of time when the doorbell pulled her back to her bedroom. She put the sticky note back in to mark her place and heaved herself out of the beanbag before hustling downstairs.

“Hey Madison, are you ready?” Jack asked with a smile from just inside the front door.

“There you are, honey. Jack’s here to pick you up.”

_Yes, Mom, I can see that, thank you,_ Madison thought to herself. “Hi Mr. Wilkinson, yes I’m ready!” He waited patiently with his hands in his pockets while she slipped back into her shoes.

“Thanks for letting us borrow your daughter,” he said conversationally to her mom, “We’ll have her home around ten thirty, eleven at the latest.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine. Enjoy your date, and give Alice my love, won’t you?”

“Of course. Bye Mary,” he said, and led the way out to his old Volvo wagon parked in the driveway. Madison climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Madison said conversationally after they’d backed out into the street and pulled away.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Mr. Wilkinson said, flashing her a smile before returning his eyes to the road, “Alice and I are really grateful that you were able to watch the kids for us tonight. I know you’d probably rather be hanging out with your friends or something on a Friday night.”

“I don’t mind, really,” Madison insisted, ignoring that open wound.

“Well that’s very sweet of you,” he said. “What’s that you’re reading?”

“Oh, it’s just this fantasy series,” she said, glancing down at the book in her lap, “ _Assassin’s Apprentice_ , by Robin Hobb.”

“Hmm…” he said, “That sounds familiar. I think I might have read that back in high school.”

“Oh really? I didn’t realize-” _it was that old-_ “you liked fantasy.”

“What, that surprises you?” he asked, arching a good natured eyebrow at her.

“I dunno, I guess maybe I just figured you were more of a murder mystery kind of guy,” she said with a shrug.

“Alright, that’s fair,” he conceded, “I mean I don’t really have time to read books anymore, except bedtime stories for JJ of course. But I did read a lot of mysteries back in the day.”

They passed the rest of the short drive discussing some of their favorite books, and soon enough Jack had the volvo parked in front of his house. Madison followed him up the walk and through the front door, into the wall of sound, and it made her smile. This was what a normal house was supposed to look and sound like. As she reflexively slipped her shoes off by the door, little Jack Jr. went streaking by in his dinosaur onesie, arms stretched out and making airplane noises. Music was blaring - One Direction maybe - from somewhere down the hall, and Josie was upside down on the couch, watching a cartoon Madison didn’t recognize on the TV.

“Sorry about the mess,” Jack apologized, “It’s been a crazy week. Make yourself at home, though. I’m just gonna check and see if Alice is ready yet.”

Madison wandered into the living room, sat on the back of the couch next to Josie’s feet, and let herself fall backwards so she ended up upside down too.

“Oh, hey Madison!” Josie said, breaking into a grin.

“Hey you,” Madison replied, elbowing the younger girl playfully. “What are we watching?”

“Kipo.”

“Kipo? Huh, never heard of it. Looks crazy though.”

“Yeah, it’s super fun. Nobody else watches it with me, though.”

“Well,” Madison said, giving her a serious look, “Maybe if you took a bath once in a while they wouldn’t be afraid to share the couch with you.”

“Hey!” Josie giggled, “That’s mean!”

“Nah, it’s only mean if it’s true,” Madison promised her. “I’m sure your stench isn’t what scares them away.” Josie squealed in mock anger and shoved. Madison let herself roll away and off the couch, landing on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at the younger girl while her balance adjusted to being upright again, and Josie crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out in reply.

“Oh, there you are,” Alice said, stepping out of the hall in a short red dress, “Thanks for coming tonight, Madison.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. You look fancy tonight.”

“Oh, thank you dear,” she said with a genuine smile.

“We don’t get to dress up very much anymore,” her husband said, joining them and slipping an affectionate arm around his wife’s waist. He’d put on a tie and blazer.

“We should go,” she told him, “Our reservation’s at five fifteen, and I don’t wanna be late.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

“Okay. Madison, you know the drill, I guess. There’s cash on the kitchen counter so you can order pizza, and everybody should be in bed by 9. Hey, JJ,” she said, catching him by the arm as he tried buzzing past, “Be good for Madison tonight, okay? She’s in charge, so you’ll do what she says, right?”

“I will,” he promised, nodding his dinosaur hood solemnly.

“Okay,” she patted his shoulder and let him run off again, “You too Josephine, don’t cause any trouble for Madison.”

“Kay, Mom. Bye,” Josie said from the couch, wiggling a foot in farewell.

“JULIA! WE’RE LEAVING NOW!” she bellowed down the hall, and paused.

“Do you think she heard you?” her husband asked skeptically. She shrugged.

“She probably doesn’t care. Okay, let’s go. Thanks again, Madison, you’re the best. We’ve both got our phones with us if anything comes up.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Madison said with a reassuring smile. “Have fun.”

The door closed behind them, and Madison set her book down on the little side table in the entryway. She wouldn’t need it until after she put the kids to bed. She was about to join Josie on the couch again, but her belly grumbled, so she changed plans and headed down the hall.

“Knock knock.”

“Oh! Hey Madison. Did they leave?” Julia asked, pausing the game on her phone.

“Yes, it’s safe to come out now.”

“Hah hah. It’s not like I’m hiding in here, you know.”

“I know,” Madison said with a smile, “But it’s more fun to pretend that you are. Anyway, I’m about to order the pizza, what do you want on it?”

“Just pepperoni for me, please.”

“What, no cheese?” Madison asked in mock horror.

“Well yeah, obviously cheese,” Julia said, rolling her eyes but smiling despite herself, “And sauce too. It’s not a pizza if you don’t have cheese and sauce.”

“Okay, just making sure,” Madison cajoled before retreating back down the hall. She liked Julia. She was probably old enough that she didn’t really need a babysitter anymore, but wasn’t really old enough yet to be left alone to take care of her younger siblings for more than an hour or so.

In the living room, JJ was on his hands and knees spinning in a circle, apparently chasing the tail of his dinosaur onesie like a dog. Josie, meanwhile, had shifted positions. Still on the couch, she’d rolled over so that she was belly down, chin resting on her forearms, but her legs were curled upwards in the air behind her so far that her dangling toes were almost tickling her hair. Madison’s spine hurt just looking at her contorted like that - that wasn’t a direction that humans were meant to bend.

“JJ, Josie, what do you guys want on your pizza?”

“I want - whoa!” JJ said as he flopped over, having abruptly stopped his spinning, “I want pepperoni!”

“Pepperoni. Got it. Josie?”

“I like sausage,” she said, turning her head in a way that made her position look even more uncomfortable, “And maybe jalapeños?”

“Sounds good,” Madison agreed. She could share some sausage and jalapeños, that wasn’t a problem. “As you were.” She went to the kitchen where the promised cash was on the counter next to a coupon for a large two topping. The Wilkinsons still had a landline, which always made dialing the number on the back of the coupon and placing their order a rather novel experience. The handset was bulky and unwieldy, but there were real buttons that you pressed, and each number made a different beep. She’d just put the handset back on the base station when Jack Jr. came sliding into the kitchen.

“Maddie, hey Maddie!”

“Yes, JJ?”

“Can I play the bird game? Pleeeeease?”

“The bird game? Sure, I guess so.” He wiggled excitedly while she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She scrolled through her apps and tapped the Angry Birds icon. It was installed on her phone for the sole purpose of entertaining JJ, she’d never actually played it herself. She’d just needed something to keep him occupied a few months ago while she helped Josie with her English essay. “There you go,” she said, handing the phone over to his eager hands.

He raced back to the living room, already too engrossed to remember to say thank you. At least it would keep him entertained until the pizza came. She decided to call that a minor victory and went back down the hall toward the Selena Gomez that had miraculously dropped to a reasonable level once the adults had disappeared.

“I ordered the pizza,” Madison announced, poking her head into Julia’s room. “It should be here in about forty five minutes or so. You get to share the pepperoni half with your brother.”

“Cool, thanks,” Julia said with a smile, and Madison retreated again, leaving the oldest of the three siblings to her game and continuing to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Babysitting this family was so easy, she thought as she sat on the toilet. She’d had a few challenging babysitting experiences before with other families, but the Wilkinson kids were fun. Maybe they were a little loud, and JJ could get a little rambunctious sometimes, but they were never obnoxious, and she’d never had any trouble getting them to do anything. Mr. Wilkinson paid well for her services, but honestly she’d probably babysit this family for free. She just really liked them, and always left smiling at the end of the night.

She was still smiling to herself after she flushed and washed her hands, and headed back down the hall to the living room. She rounded the corner and was surprised to see Josie sitting on the couch like a normal person. That, combined with her nervous expression immediately had Madison worried.

“Um, hi,” Josie said, her tone not reassuring.

“What’s wrong?” Madison asked, frozen in the doorway.

Where was JJ? Did something break? Or spill? She couldn’t move her feet until she knew what the problem was.

“C’mon Josie, you too!” JJ said, popping up to where Madison could see his head over the back of the couch. After being under the dinosaur hood for who knew how long, his hair was exceptionally ruffled.

“He, um, I think he pressed the wrong button,” Josie explained, “On your phone.”

“Did not! I pressed the green one!”

Madison sighed, relieved. He must have purchased some sort of Angry Birds power up. She’d apologize to her mom when the cell phone bill came, if she even noticed it.

“That’s okay,” she told Josie reassuringly, and stepped into the room to join them on the couch, “It’s really not that big a… deal? JJ, what, um, why’d you take off your dinosaur outfit?” He was standing proudly on the couch now, bouncing on the cushions a little and wearing only his batman briefs. The dinosaur onesie was on the floor next to the couch.

“Cuz that’s what it said,” He said, unconcerned, “C’mon, Josie! Your turn!” That’s what it said? Oh, oh no...

“He asked me to read it for him,” Josie said, holding the phone out to Madison with an apologetic look, “You’re… You’re not mad, are you?”

Apparently the dawning realization and growing sense of dread was showing on Madison’s face, and was decidedly not reassuring the younger girl. She took back her phone and checked the screen.

**Step 1:**   
**Get undressed.**

“No, I’m not mad at you,” Madison said, resigned. This was a problem. How was she going to get out of this? It hadn’t even occurred to her that the Gallant Girls app might offer her a task while she was babysitting tonight. She barely ever accepted any of the tasks, she was usually too busy, and hardly thought about it most of the time. That JJ had accepted a task for her without knowing what he was doing was just bad luck.

“You’re sure you’re not mad?” Josie asked, voice transitioning from worried to almost hopeful.

“No,” Madison said with another sigh. “It was an accident. I’m not mad at either of you, I promise.” She was going to have to abandon the task, which sucked. The point penalty would be huge, and she was already near the bottom of the hierarchy, not that she really cared that much. Though it did kind of irk her more than she wanted to admit that she’d only ever been a Peasant in the rankings.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon!” JJ pouted at his sister, “Your turn, your turn!”

“JJ, I don’t think-” Madison started to say, but he wasn’t listening.

“Josie, Mom said we gotta be good an’ do what we’re told tonight, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“An’ she said Maddie’s in charge, right?”

“I know, but-”

“An’ it’s Maddie’s phone, so basically Maddie told us to!” He crossed his arms and gave his older sister a reproachful look. Madison was actually kind of impressed at his logic. It was completely flawed, of course, but her brain was still spinning and failed to actually come up with a reason why it was flawed.

Josie rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed, then looked back to Madison. “Is it alright? I mean, you know he’s not gonna stop until I do.”

“Oh. Uh, I guess?” Madison said, taken aback. That was definitely not what she was expecting.

“YES!” JJ declared, throwing his fists in the air and hopping in a victorious circle. He lost his balance halfway through and had to catch himself on the back of the couch so he didn’t fall on his sister. Eyeing him warily to make sure she wasn’t going to get an elbow in the face or something, she pulled her tank top off and dropped it next to her brother’s onesie on the floor. Then instead of simply standing up, she lifted her hips in a makeshift bridge that looked effortless - but probably would have left Madison red faced and panting if she’d tried it - and slid her cheetah leggings down to her ankles in one fluid motion before sitting back down and kicking them off onto the floor.

“There,” she said to her brother, “are you happy now?”

He nodded his satisfaction and turned to Madison, apparently unphased by the fact that his sister was now sitting cross legged next to him on the couch, wearing only her bikini briefs printed with - were those hearts or butterflies? Heart shaped butterflies?

“You too!” he declared, pulling Madison’s attention back.

“What?” she asked, brain still spinning.

“You too!” he repeated, “Your turn now!”

“Oh,” she said, getting it. He wanted her to take her clothes off, too. What was the best way to tell him no without triggering a tantrum? She looked back down at her phone, barely keeping it from falling to the floor in her limp grip, searching for an answer.

**Step 1:**   
**Get undressed.**

What if… what if maybe she didn’t have to abandon the task? Maybe she could salvage the situation.

“Do you…” she looked at Josie and wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence, so she started over. “I mean, you don’t mind, do you? If I do?”

“What? Oh, no. I mean, I don’t really care,” she replied with a shrug. The keen look in her eyes belied her disinterest, though.

“Alright. JJ, can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold my phone? The game only works if the camera can see.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding earnestly and accepting the phone. Still standing on the couch, he held the phone in front of him with a very serious expression. He’d been given a very important job, and he obviously intended to do it well.

Right, well… Now Madison was just stalling, which was silly. So she took a breath and went for it, first ducking out of her t-shirt and dropping it on the floor, then unbuttoning her jeans and wiggling out of them. And then, because she self consciously thought that maybe it looked silly, she slipped her socks off, too, and added them to the pile.

As she was standing back up, her phone jingled. In the second it took her to realize what that jingle meant it was already too late, JJ had already thumbed the screen.

“JJ,” she moaned, more exasperated with herself than with him. Letting him have her phone had been a bad idea the first time around, and obviously she hadn’t learned her lesson. She resolved not to make that mistake a third time tonight, and took her phone back.

“Whatsit say?” he asked, not looking the least bit sorry about pressing the green button again.

**Enforce dress code for all house occupants.**

Great. Of course this wasn’t going to get any easier.

“It says… it says you’re supposed to go convince Julia to get undressed, too,” she told him. He was the one who pressed the green button, after all. Might as well make him do the work.

“Okay!” he said, apparently thinking this was a great idea, and immediately vaulted over the back of the couch.

“Careful! Don’t-” but he was already gone, yellow bat logo on his butt disappearing down the hall.

“Julia! Hey, Julia!” he yelled as he went.

“It’s kind of a weird game,” Josie commented, filling the awkward silence in the living room.

“Yeah, uh… it kind of is,” Madison agreed lamely, and decided to sit down next to her on the couch instead of continuing to just stand there. “I don’t really, um, play it that often. And usually not with other people, I guess.”

“Is it called Gallant Girls?”

Madison looked at her, surprised. “Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“My friend Natalie told me about it last week. I kinda thought she was joking at first. Haven’t played it before, though. It’s kinda fun though, right?”

That… was not what Madison was expecting, and while she searched in vain for some way to reply the episode of Kipo ended, and Josie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before the next episode started to autoplay. She still hadn’t come up with a reply before JJ reappeared, dragging Julia behind him.

“Okay, okay, I’m here,” Julia said, pulling her hand free, “What’s the big deal?”

“We’re playing a game,” Josie explained, turning around on the couch to smile at her sister.

“Yeah! An’ you hafta take your clothes off!” JJ added. “C’mon, it’s fun!”

“Oh. Uh…” Julia looked around and realized her brother wasn’t the only one in his underwear.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Madison said quickly, “Really, it’s okay, it’s just a stupid game. You can go back to your room and we’ll leave you alone, it’s fine.”

“But you should definitely play with us,” Josie said, breaking into a grin.

“Pleeeeease Julie? Please please please play with us?” JJ begged, even dropping to his knees and clasping his hand in front of his chest dramatically.

“Okay, okay, jeez!” Julia said, looking a little overwhelmed by her brother’s enthusiasm.

“Yes!” JJ and Josie exclaimed together, and JJ hopped up and did his happy dance again while Josie snatched the phone out of Madison’s hand and pointed it at her older sister.

“You really don’t…” Madison started, but it was too late. Julia’s shirt was already off, and she was dragging down the zipper on the side of her skirt. Apparently the Wilkinson kids had different notions about modesty than what Madison had grown up with.

“Like that?” Julia asked, leaving her skirt on the floor, and letting her brother drag her around in front of the couch.

“Yep, just like that,” Josie confirmed, and handed the phone back to Madison. As soon as it was in Madison’s hand again it jingled.

**Subtask Completed: + 250 points.**   
**Willing Accomplice Bonus: + 35 points.**   
**Total: + 285 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 1,060 points.**   
**Current Ranking: 29/32; Peasant**

“Is that good?” Josie asked, looking over Madison’s shoulder.

“Um, yeah. That’s pretty good, I guess,” Madison said, deciding not to mention that that was almost as many points as she’d gotten for a full task last week, and this was just a subtask. Even so, she’d only moved up one place in the ranking.

“What’s next, what’s next?” JJ asked eagerly, bouncing on his toes. Right on cue, the phone jingled in Madison’s hand.

**New Group Task Available (1/3).**

That was new. The app had never mentioned anything about a group task before.

“I think you’re supposed to push the green button,” Josie said helpfully, pointing at the screen.

“Yes, thank you,” Madison said dryly, and tapped “Accept”.

Behind JJ and Julia, the TV turned itself back on. Madison was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed until the distinctive first notes of a song started playing. The colorful, splashy background image that appeared on the screen matched the Gallant Girls app on her phone, and in the center, both devices displayed the same text.

**Dance Party!**

Josie grinned at her brother and was already dancing before she even finished standing up, and he didn’t need any further instruction before he was hopping up and down with the beat. At the third line of the song, Julia joined in, shaking her shoulders and hips and singing along in a surprisingly good voice.

“I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space!”

If it were any other group of people in the room with her, Madison would be horrified right now, but the Wilkinson kids just seemed so unconcerned and carefree, and Madison really felt at home with them, and their enthusiasm was infectious, she couldn’t help but grin and join in the fun. At the chorus, all four of them sang along at top volume.

“Because I’m happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!”

Consciously stifling her reflexive inhibitions, Madison forced herself to relax, to grin, to feel the beat thumping in the floor, and the melody flowing through her body. And she was happy, and she clapped along, and it was oddly freeing.

After the chorus, she grabbed JJ’s hands and they wiggled back and forth with each other in the most ridiculous way Madison thought she’d ever behaved in her life. Then they broke apart again to sing and clap along with the chorus.

When the song finally ended, all four of them were panting and giggling and grinning at each other like it was the best night of their lives. Then the next song started, and the party continued. Madison didn’t even care that it was the uncensored version, and JJ was the only one who didn’t sing along with “will.i.am and Britney, bitch,” because he didn’t actually know the song.

The music didn’t stop after LMFAO, but Madison’s phone jingled in the brief pause, and displayed the reward screen.

**Group Task Completed: + 300 points.**   
**Enthusiasm Bonus: + 150 points.**   
**Karaoke Bonus: + 25 points.**   
**Total: + 475 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 1,535 points.**   
**Current Ranking: 27/32; Peasant**

She dismissed the popup, starting to bounce with the new song, and her phone jingled again. The text on both screens changed.

**Step 2:**   
**Get naked.**

“Whatsit say? Whatsit say?” JJ yelled excitedly.

“It says we’re supposed to get naked,” Josie told him.

“Really?” he asked hopefully, sounding like the idea was too good to be true. Josie didn’t bother replying, she was already pulling down her butterfly heart underwear, and once she had them off she turned them upside down and deftly stuck them on her brother’s head. While he giggled and shoved the underwear up his forehead so he could see, she yanked down his batman briefs and let them fall around his ankles. Giggling even harder, he kicked them off, launching them as far across the room as he could.

Julia shared a look with Madison before shrugging and reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. She wasn’t undressing fast enough for Josie’s liking though, who decided to yank down her older sister’s underwear the same as she’d done to her little brother. Madison’s hands were also behind her back undoing the clasp on her bra when JJ mirrored his sister, practically pouncing on Madison and scraping her with his fingernails as he wrenched her underwear down. Madison yelped, more out of surprise than pain, and flailed her arms to keep her balance until his job was complete and she stepped out, leaving the wadded yellow satin on the floor. She gave him a playful shove before finishing undoing her bra and throwing it at him, but he was already back to dancing wildly with his sisters, and Madison joined in.

The naked dance party continued without the slightest hint of modesty through Shakira and Journey, and didn’t didn’t stop until “Girls Just Want To Have Fun” had faded out and left the four of them grinning, laughing and panting. JJ removed his underwear hat and collapsed spread eagled on the floor as if completely exhausted, and Madison and Julia both sat heavily on the couch - less dramatically than JJ’s display, but probably more genuinely tired. Josie sank down fluidly and sat cross legged on the carpet next to her brother, breathing deeply but otherwise looking fresh and ready to keep dancing all night.

The TV blinked off on it’s own, and half a second later Madison’s phone jingled from it’s spot on the arm of the couch. Julia was closest, and handed it over to Madison.

**Step 3:**   
**Dinner time.**

Madison frowned for a moment, wondering what that meant they were supposed to do. Then she considered the apparently self-controlled TV, and thought she might have a guess.

“Hey JJ?” she said.

“Yeah?” He didn’t move, just continued staring at the ceiling.

“I think the pizza should be getting here pretty soon. Can you go get the money and coupon off the counter in the kitchen?”

“Sure!” He popped up, fatigue forgotten, and dashed off toward the kitchen. Madison was pretty sure she heard a car engine shut off outside. JJ returned, two twenties in one hand, and the coupon in the other. “I got them,” he declared.

“Perfect. Why don’t you go answer the door for us? And tell him to keep the change.”

“Um, right now?” he asked, confused.

“Yeah, right now,” she nodded. Just then the doorbell rang, and he gaped at her like she was magic.

“How did you…” he trailed off.

“Go! Hurry,” she told him. He broke out of his awed expression and ran to the front door. The door was just around the corner out of sight from the couch, but all three girls listened intently as the door swished open.

“Oh, uh… Hi. Did someone order pizza?” a young female voice asked very uncertainly.

“Yes please,” they heard JJ reply in his most polite voice, “an’ I’m s’posed to tell you to keep the change.”

“Oh, er… thank you?” she replied, and there was some rustling.

“Oh, wait, Josie!” Madison whispered, “Go help him! He can’t carry it all without dropping something!” Josie went wide eyed, realizing that was probably true, and rushed to the front door.

“Oh, hi,” the delivery girl said, sounding even more surprised and confused.

“Hi there,” Josie greeted, sounding perfectly casual, “Thanks for coming.”

“Sure… of course,” she mumbled, and there was the sound of velcro as she opened the delivery bag, “Looks like we’ve got one large pizza, half pepperoni, half sausage and jalapeño, stuffed cheesy bread, and cinnamon twists?”

“Yes! Cinnamon twists!” JJ cried triumphantly.

“That sounds perfect,” Josie told her with an audible smile, and there was more shuffling as the food changed hands.

“Right. Um, did you need anything else?” the driver asked.

“I don’t think so,” Josie told her, and JJ was already coming back in the living room with the box of cinnamon twists. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome. Have, uh, have a good night?”

“Thanks, you too!” The door clicked closed, and Josie appeared around the corner, carrying the pizza and cheesy bread, smiling widely. “Can we eat in here?” she asked, coming around the couch.

“Sure, why not,” Madison said with a grin. Might as well throw out all the rules tonight, right? “Julia, can you go grab us some plates and napkins? Please?”

“Sure,” Julia said, standing before the question was finished and hurrying off to the kitchen. Madison slid off the couch to side-sit on the carpet with her legs together. Josie set the pizza down in the middle of the floor and dropped into a W sitting position that was causing sympathy aches in Madison’s knees, and JJ was criss-cross-applesauced and fidgeting with the effort of not diving straight into the box of cinnamon twists in front of him. Madison helped his self control by grabbing the box and placing it over her shoulder on the couch. He kind of scowled at that, but stopped fidgeting quite so much. Julia returned with four plastic plates and a roll of paper towels, and they dug in.

The cheesy bread disappeared in less than a minute, and the pizza didn’t last much longer, save for one slice of cheese, and they enjoyed the hot, greasy food in relative quiet. Once she was pretty sure he might burst if she made JJ wait any longer, Madison pulled down the cinnamon twists, and five seconds later the box was empty.

“Your boobies are bigger than Julie’s,” JJ commented to Madison before popping in his last bite of cinnamon twist dripping with icing, then continued around his mouthful, “but smaller than my mommy’s.” He tilted his head to the side staring intently at her chest and seemed to be thinking hard, but didn’t say anything else. His sisters didn’t chime in.

“Yes,” Madison confirmed for him, not entirely sure what else to say. In the back of her mind she was interested to note that it didn’t bother her having him stare at her breasts the way it did when older boys and men stared at her. His attention wasn’t sexual - not really - just inquisitive. Her phone vibrated on the floor next to her, and she picked it up.

“Why is that?” he asked after another long moment. Madison had an oddly dissonant few seconds while her brain processed his question and the text on her screen, trying to reconcile the two.

**Step 4:**   
**Give an anatomy lesson.**

How the _hell_ did the game know that? It was one thing for a super secret, quasi government-surveillance level app to mysteriously control a smart TV. That could be explained away by clever tricks with IP addresses, and the interconnected nature of the Internet of Things. Reading a Kindergartener’s mind and knowing what question he was about to ask was something altogether different, and far more perplexing.

“That’s because…” He’d asked a question. He was waiting for an answer. His sisters were looking at her, wondering how she would choose to answer his question. He was young, she didn’t actually have to give a real answer.

**Give an anatomy lesson.**

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea, though. Honestly, maybe he deserved a real answer.

“Well,” she said, putting her phone down, shoving her misgivings about the app into a box for later, and trying to come up with an explanation that was both simple and true. “That’s because people continue to grow until they’re adults. And different body parts grow at different speeds, and at different times, and different amounts for different people. Heads, for instance, don’t grow as much as your arms and legs. A baby’s head is pretty big compared to the rest of its body, but as you grow up the rest of your body grows way faster than your head, so when you’re an adult your head really isn’t that big compared to everything else. Does that make sense?”

He nodded, and waited for her to continue.

“Well, not everything grows at the same time, either. When you’re a kid, it’s mostly your arms and legs and torso all getting longer. Then maybe you’ll stop growing taller for a little while, but suddenly your feet are two or three sizes too big for your shoes. Then, later, usually when you’re a preteen or a teenager I guess, most of that stuff slows down, and different stuff starts growing instead. We, uh… we call that puberty,” she said, searching for how to continue.

“An’ that’s when you grow boobies?” he asked.

“Breasts,” she corrected him, “Yes. That’s when girls start growing breasts. Some girls’ breasts will stay fairly small, others will get really big. Everybody’s different.”

“Is that-” Josie started, then stopped herself.

“Yes?” Madison prompted her. Madison was surprised to realize that Josie hadn’t cut herself off out of nervousness or embarrassment, like Madison would have in her place, she’d just thought she was interrupting.

“Is that when you start growing hair, too?”

“Yep,” Madison nodded, “Boys and girls both, though boys usually end up growing more hair than girls. Your sister’s just starting to grow some pubic hair, and - I dunno Julia, are you growing hair under your arms yet?”

“A little,” she replied, lifting her arm up to show. A few wisps of darker hair were indeed there. It struck Madison how odd it was that this whole conversation was… comfortable. Not awkward and embarrassing and mortifying like it would be with literally anybody else. Like it probably should be, even with these three siblings. But it just… wasn’t. It was fine. And that baffled her, but it also made her melt inside a little bit.

“An’ you’re older, so you have more hair,” JJ said to Madison, piecing it together.

“That’s right,” she nodded. Not technically true, but close enough for an anatomy lesson he wouldn’t be getting in school for another five or six years.

“An’ I’m gonna grow hair there too when I grow up?”

“Yep,” she nodded again, “and your arms and legs too. And your face. And maybe even on your chest.”

“Can I ask another question?” Josie asked.

“Sure, what is it?”

“What’s happening to his weiner?”

Julia snorted, tried to stifle it, and broke out laughing. Madison did her best to keep a straight face, but felt herself starting to blush. Obviously JJ’s inquisitiveness wasn’t entirely non-sexual after all.

Madison took a steadying breath, waiting until she thought she could talk without breaking down and laughing along with Julia. For his part, JJ looked down at his crotch and poked himself, displaying his springiness, as if it weren’t already apparent where everybody’s attention was now focused.

“That’s uh,” Madison said, then cleared her throat, still trying not to laugh, and started over. “Well, first that’s his _penis_ , not his weiner,” using the right words was important after all, “and that’s called an erection. It’s normal, and it usually happens when he um, thinks about something sexy? Or sees somebody he thinks is beautiful, I guess.” Actually, now that she thought about it she wasn’t really sure what the rules were for why it happened.

“I think you’re all beautiful,” he said plainly, as if that fact should be obvious. And the earnestness with which he said it made Madison melt all over again. God, how she loved these kids. If only her real family was this amazing. She couldn’t imagine being this open and honest and comfortable with anybody she was actually related to. She loved her family in the obligatory way, but she’d never particularly liked any of them. She got along fine with her little sister, but they weren’t very close. Could she just adopt these siblings as her own? Or maybe convince the Wilkinsons to adopt her? This is what a real family was supposed to feel like.

“Aww, thanks JJ,” Julia said, giving him an affectionate poke, “I think you’re pretty too.”

“Handsome,” Josie corrected, “You’re s’posed to say he’s handsome. Boys aren’t s’posed to be pretty.”

“They can be,” I interjected, “Sometimes boys are pretty, and sometimes boys are handsome.” I gave JJ a conspiratorial wink and continued, “The really special boys are pretty _and_ handsome.”

“Hmm,” Josie mused. She crossed her arms, looked her brother up and down, and adopted a tone of teasing sarcasm, “Well in that case, I guess he’s sort of pretty.”

“Hey! Meanie!” He laughed, and shoved her. She let herself sway enough to reach one of the throw pillows on the couch and swung it around at his face. He yelped, taking the blow, but clutched at the pillow and stole it from her. He tried swinging it back at her, but she was already on her feet and darting around the couch. He launched after her and chased her out of the living room and down the hall. After a moment Julia stood up and dashed off as well, grabbing another throw pillow as she went. Grinning to herself, Madison grabbed the last pillow and followed them through the hall, down the stairwell and into the rec room in the basement. Josie had armed herself with a short pool noodle, and was dancing around wielding it like a rapier while both her siblings swiped at her with their pillows.

“Help! Madison!” she cried from her perch on the futon, “They’re ganging up on me!”

“You started it!” JJ yelled, and dove to grab one of her legs. She hopped out of the way, landing with one foot on the wooden arm of the futon and wobbled to maintain her balance. Julia grabbed hold of the noodle and tried tugging it away from Josie, and Madison saw her opportunity. She threw her pillow like a frisbee, and landed a direct hit on Josie’s waist. Josie gave up the noodle and her balance, scrambling not to squish her brother as she fell back on the futon.

Though her first strike was against Josie, Madison held no allegiances, and made that clear after she retrieved the pillow, thwacking whatever body happened to be closest to her. Any alliance that might have existed between JJ and Julia quickly dissolved, and it was every man for himself. Their four way war played out with the whole basement as their battleground, and pillows, pool noodles, cushions, nerf guns, a broken lightsaber, and a cheap plastic sword were the weapons of choice.

Just when Madison thought she might not be able to laugh any longer, Julia slapped her younger sister’s butt and yelled “Tag! You’re it!” before dashing back up the stairs. Josie wasted no time before tapping JJ’s tush and following her sister. He squealed with excitement, whacked Madison’s backside, and darted off.

The game of tag meandered through every single room in the house, was carried out at full volume, and - because simply touching another player wasn’t sufficient to transfer “it” status - left no ass unsmacked. It was, perhaps, a minor miracle that nothing valuable was broken, and nobody sustained any major injuries.

Eventually, Madison simply couldn’t run anymore, and collapsed back down on the couch in the living room, declaring herself out of the game. JJ tried to keep the game alive after that, but pretty soon he was the only one still standing, so he dramatically flopped face down on the carpet instead, succumbing to his fatigue.

“I think I won,” Julia announced from her spot on the ground, leaning against the couch.

“Nuh uh!” JJ disagreed, turning his head to glare at her.

“I’m pretty sure we all won,” Madison said placatingly, and that seemed to satisfy him. “Oh, hey. Has anybody seen my phone?”

“It’s right there,” JJ informed her, barely moving to point at her foot. She looked down.

“Where?” she asked, lifting her feet up and looking all around.

“No, underneath,” he clarified, still pointing.

“I got it,” Julia said. She fished it out from under the couch and handed it up to Madison.

“Thanks,” she said, and unlocked the screen.

**Step 5:**   
**Bed Time.**

“Oh, shoot! What time is it?” Shit shit shit! Nine thirty - past bedtime, but they should still have some time before Jack and Alice got home. “Alright, time for bed.”

“Awww,” JJ and Josie chorused. Julia looked like she agreed with them, but held in her protest.

“Nope, we’ve already stayed up too late. Your parents’ll be home soon and you’ve gotta at least be pretending to sleep when they get back. C’mon, grab your clothes and go brush your teeth.” Josie grumbled, and JJ sulked, but they did as they were told, collecting their discarded clothes into their arms and filing down the hall to their bedrooms. While they went, Madison rounded up the pizza boxes, plastic plates and paper towels that were scattered during the excitement. Plates went in the dishwasher, paper towels in the trash, and she left the boxes stacked on the kitchen counter - she’d take them out to the big trash can outside after everybody was in bed. Then she made a circuit through the entire house, making sure that anything left in disarray from the chase was more or less put straight. Luckily the Wilkinson’s weren’t a super tidy family to begin with.

Once she was satisfied that the state of the house was acceptable, she went back down the hall to check on her charges. All three siblings shared one bathroom, so they had to shuffle around each other getting ready for bed, but they seemed to manage it without problem, and Madison followed JJ into his room to tuck him in.

“Do you want to put your dinosaur costume back on? Or do you have other jammies you want to sleep in?” she asked.

“No,” he said around a yawn, and rubbed his eyes, “I don’t sleep in my dinosaur. The tail gets in the way.”

“Okay. Did you want to wear something else?”

He thought about it and pointed to a pile of yellow on the floor. “My pokemon jammies,” he said. She picked the onesie up, shook it out, and pulled the sleeves right side out. Then because he seemed too tired to do anything for himself anymore, she helped him step into each leg one at a time, then guided his arms into the sleeves. He stood there, already half asleep, waiting for her to zip him up. Her greater ingrained sense of modesty reared its head and made her hesitate, since the zipper pull was very _very_ close to his crotch. She shoved her modesty back in the box where it belonged, though (mentally placing it right next to the box containing her misgivings about the app), and grabbed the zipper. She was exceptionally careful zipping up the first couple inches to make sure nothing important got pinched, then sealed him the rest of the way up to his neck. He pulled the hood up, maximizing his adorableness, and climbed up into his bed.

“Hey Maddie?” he asked while she pulled the covers up for him.

“Yeah, JJ?”

“What’s a dungeon?”

“A dungeon? Well… I guess it’s sort of like a prison where they torture bad people. Usually in the basement of a castle or something. Why?”

“Are you sure?” he frowned, “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz that’s where mommy told daddy they were going tonight. I heard them. Why would they go torture people?”

“Oh, is that what she said? That’s a different kind of dungeon.” That was also way more information than Madison really needed to know about Mr. and Mrs. Wilkinson.

“What kind of d-... dungeon is that?” he asked around another yawn.

“You know I think that was probably the name of the restaurant they went to,” Madison lied. It had been an amazing night of openness and honesty, but this seemed like an appropriate time for a white lie.

“Oh. Okay. ‘Night Maddie,” he said, eyes already closed.

“G’night, JJ. Sleep well,” she said softly. And on impulse she leaned down and kissed his forehead before she turned and left, shutting off the lights and closing the door softly behind her.

“Night Madison,” Josie said with a wave, disappearing into her room and swinging the door closed.

“Goodnight, Josie. Goodnight, Julia.”

“Goodnight,” Julia said, also waving as she turned the light off in the bathroom and returned to her room. She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder. “This was fun tonight. Thanks.”

“Yeah, it was,” Madison agreed with a smile, and watched the third door click shut.

She tried holding on to those warm fuzzy feelings as she walked back to the living room, but every step was a step back into reality, and the best she managed was to stave off a sense of panic while she hurriedly got dressed again. Once she was clothed and she was pretty sure the house was in order and their indiscretions that evening wouldn’t be evident, the warm fuzzies grew back to crowd out the temporary panic. With a sigh of contentment, she once again collapsed onto the couch. Her phone jingled on the cushion next to her, and she picked it up.

**Task Completed: + 1000 points.**   
**Audience Participation Bonus: + 500 points.**   
**Recruiter Bonus: + 500 points.**   
**Off Camera Deduction: - 700 points.**   
**Total: + 1,300 points.**   
**Current Point Total: + 2,835 points.**   
**Congratulations! You are now part of the Gentry in 21st place!**

Holy crap, that had almost doubled her points. The off camera deduction sucked, but honestly that was fair. She’d completely forgotten about her phone during the pillow war and game of tag. She closed the rewards popup, and the app took her back to the main start screen, with a timer at the bottom counting down to the end of this first round, just under two hours away. She tapped the Hierarchy button and examined her place in the rankings. Assuming nobody kicked her out of 21st place in the next two hours, she’d win $150 as a member of the gentry. That actually excited her quite a bit, considering she’d barely even thought about the prize money the whole three weeks since she’d first installed the app. And it was definitely more than she could make in a single night of babysitting.

She heard the volvo wagon pull into the driveway, and the engine cut off, so she closed the app and pocketed her phone. A few moments later, Jack came in through the front door, blazer draped over his arm and tie loosened. Alice followed him, carrying her heels and looking only slightly disheveled.

“Hey, how was your night?” Madison asked, standing up from the couch.

“It was lovely,” Alice said, looking rather contented, “I think we really needed that. Thanks for watching the kids, Madison. Is everybody in bed?”

“Yep. We played a long game of tag, so I think everybody was pretty tired, too.”

“You’re so good with them,” Jack said, his expression showing how grateful he was, “They always love it when you babysit for us.”

“They do,” Alice agreed, dropping her shoes and purse inside the entryway, “Oh, but you must be tired too! Jack, why don’t you hurry up and get her home. I’ll check on the kids and wait for you in bed.”

Madison slipped her shoes on and grabbed her book off the side table. Guess she hadn’t needed it after all. She turned back to wave goodnight to Alice, and spotted JJ’s batman underwear lying on the floor in the living room. How had she missed those earlier? Well, too late to hide them now. Hopefully they didn’t raise too many questions later.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Wilkinson,” she said, then turned and stepped outside. As Jack closed the door and led the way to the car, she silently whispered one last goodnight to the kids, too.


	4. Adventures are Great for Making New Friends

_Monument High School_   
_Home of the Dragons_

Vanessa turned into the school’s driveway marked by the fancy carved stone sign, lit dramatically from below. The school itself was barely visible from the main road, tucked around the other side of a hill, and obscured by old growth trees still clinging to their leaves. Like the sign, landscape lights lit up the building, showing off the stylishly modern architecture. Really, it looked more like an expensive corporate office than a high school. Not that Vanessa had been expecting anything different, of course. It was brand new - this was it’s very first school year - and it was built to replace the oldest school in the town. Somehow though, this fancy new building ended up being constructed in the affluent Monument Hills neighborhood, while the old building was still in use over in Southview, and was still overcrowded. But that probably had nothing to do with the fact that Southview was one of the lowest income areas in the city, or that less than thirty percent of the neighborhood’s residents were white.

Regardless, this was the first time Vanessa was actually seeing the new high school, and she was thoroughly impressed. She’d heard all about it, of course. The local news gushed over the eco-friendly building design and state of the art technology in every classroom, and the student body’s reputation for being wealthy, pretentious assholes was well established before the doors had even opened. Even the bronze statue of the school’s mascot was large and ostentatious in front of the main entrance.

She checked the map on her phone, wobbling to keep her balance, and headed straight for the metal dragon. After hopping the curb, she dismounted and leaned her bike against the statue’s concrete plinth, completely ignoring the empty bike racks conspicuously located on either side of the wide walkway leading up to the doors. It was after dark on a Saturday - nobody cared where she parked her bike. She spent a few moments fumbling with her helmet, trying to make her cold fingers undo the strap. Once she finally got it unclipped, she hung the helmet off her handlebars. While she approached the doors she surveyed her surroundings. Everything was quiet, and the world was dark outside the glow of the landscape lighting. Inside the glow, however, it was quite easy to see everything in detail, including the alarming number of security cameras pointing _literally everywhere_. Vanessa’s heart rate spiked with that realization, but she didn’t stop. Three steps away from the door, her phone jingled in her hand.

**Hold your phone against the proximity reader.**

She looked around, and decided they must mean the black rectangle next to the door that people on TV were always waving their ID badges in front of. She pressed the back of her phone against the pad and the text on her screen changed.

**Hold…**

Was her phone trying to hack the school’s security system or something? She wondered how long this was going to-

_Click_

She jumped a little when the sound of the lock disengaging broke the silence.

**Enter the building.**

Really? That easy? She pulled the door open and stepped inside. Autumn seemed to be abbreviated this year, and the warmth inside was a welcome contrast to the outside cold. She’d thought she was appropriately bundled up when she left the house, but her hat wouldn’t fit under her helmet, and she couldn’t use her phone while she was wearing gloves. She briefly ignored the phone jingling as she shoved it in a pocket so she could furiously shake her hands, rub them together, and blow into them to coax them back to life. Rubbing her ears was less successful, but they started warming up anyway, and she stamped her feet, realizing they were cold too. She probably should have worn boots instead of her vans, but she hadn’t really expected it to be quite _that_ cold outside. Honestly, maybe she should have just taken an Uber or something instead of riding her bike halfway across town and freezing her ass off. Or maybe she should have stayed home instead.

She wasn’t even sure if she was earning money tonight, the Gallant Girls app hadn’t really been clear. Round two of the competition didn’t start for another three days, so she’d been a little surprised when she’d been offered a bonus task. Wait, no, not a task - what did they call it? An “adventure.” She pulled her phone back out of her pocket to learn her next steps. An adventure was all well and good, but it was cash she was hoping for at the end of the night.

**Head to the auditorium.**

She didn’t even really need the map, two big sets of double doors were set just off to the left of the main entrance hall, and the closest of the doors was propped open with a wooden doorstop. Inside, the house lights were off, but a lot of the stage lights were on, and Vanessa grinned, and tried not to laugh.

On stage, a girl about her own age was dancing in the goofy freeform way people dance when they’re alone in their bedroom, presumably to music Vanessa couldn’t hear. The girl was wearing large white headphones with plastic cat ears on the headband. And that was all she was wearing.

Vanessa’s phone jingled in her hand, and she looked down.

**Leave your clothes by the door.**

She pouted a little, but set her phone aside and started to strip. Her extremities were still cold, but the air in the building seemed to be warm enough that going naked wouldn’t be much of a hardship. She left her clothes in a pile on one of the seats just inside the door, making sure she remembered exactly which seat they were on. No matter what the app told her to do, there was no way she was going home without getting dressed again, or she’d be a popsicle by the end of the second block. She grabbed her phone and followed the carpeted wall down to the stage stairs.

“Hi,” she said as she climbed the last stair and walked towards the dancing girl in the center of the stage. Who kept dancing and apparently hadn’t heard her. “Hey there,” she said a little louder, and waved her arms, still approaching.

“Ack!” the girl yelped, dropping her arms like she hadn’t just been dancing, then flinching to cover herself up, remembering she was naked, then finally relaxing when she realized Vanessa was naked too. She tugged her headphones down to hang around her neck. “Hi! Sorry, you scared me, I guess I wasn’t paying attention. I figured somebody else was probably coming, but I was bored just sort of waiting here and it’s like, well, my favorite song, you know? _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ \- it’s just so good, you know? I know it’s kind of old and nobody else listens to Fall Out Boy anymore, but I just think they’re great, and so freakin danceable, right? They just don’t make music like they used to anymore. I can’t stand regular pop music, it’s just so flat and lifeless. Wait, you don’t like pop music do you? I’m sorry, I should have asked first, that was kind of rude, I mean pop music is fine, everybody has their own preferences and stuff, it’s just not my thing, you know? Oh, I’m Chelsea by the way; maybe I should have started with that before going on about music and stuff, and I’m sorry. Hi.”

“Hi Chelsea,” Vanessa said, not entirely sure how to react to all that. “I’m Vanessa. And it’s alright, I like Fall Out Boy too, and I’m sorry for sneaking up on you?”

“Vanessa,” she nodded, “Got it. It’s okay, I know you weren’t trying to sneak up on me, I just didn’t see you cuz you kinda blend in to the shadows, you know? Wait, shit, I mean cuz these lights are like super bright and stuff, so I can’t really see anything past the stage, right? Like I wouldn’t be able to see anybody out there. I’m not saying I couldn’t see you cuz you’re black, that’d be weird and racist, and I’m not trying to be racist. But I mean you probably are objectively harder to see in the dark, but I’m just saying that’s not why I didn’t see you, cuz I wasn’t paying attention and the lights are super bright and please don’t be offended, okay? I’m really bad at first impressions, and it’s weird meeting somebody for the first time when you’re both like naked and trespassing and stuff, and you seem really nice, and I -”

“It’s okay!” Vanessa cut her off, “I understood what you meant, just - just chill. You’re right, it’s a little weird meeting somebody when you’re both naked.”

“I know, right?! It’s like, what are we supposed to do? I mean I guess we could shake hands, but that seems really kind of awkwardly formal, even if we had clothes. And we could hug, that’s what I usually do when I meet new people who aren’t adults I guess, especially if I think I’m gonna like them, but then we’re naked and I dunno, I feel like maybe that wouldn’t be appropriate? Because, like, maybe a hug means something different when you’re naked? Or we could bow, but then I’d feel bad about possibly appropriating Asian cultures, and I might do it wrong anyway because I don’t really know what the rules are for bowing. Honestly it just feels like there aren’t any rules for how two kids are supposed to greet each other when they’re naked and meeting for the first time on a bright stage in the middle of the night in an empty school that they may or may not have broken in to - I’m not really clear on the rules about trespassing if I sort of had a key to get in, but the key might have been my phone pretending to be a key I think. Is that how you got in too, by the way, did your phone break in for you?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa said, after pausing long enough to make sure that was a real question, “At first I thought it was hacking the security whatever, but it was really fast, so I think maybe the system was already hacked to recognize our phones or something? I dunno exactly, but yeah, I just used my phone to get in. How long have you been waiting here?”

“Oh, I’ve only been waiting like five minutes or something. Two and a half songs, actually.”

“Oh, okay. So what do you think we’re supposed to do next?”

“Oh hey, I thought I heard somebody talking.” Vanessa and Chelsea both jumped in surprise and tried scanning the dark behind the curtains on the side of the stage.

“Who’s that?” Chelsea squeaked.

“Oh, sorry,” the voice said, and a tall skinny girl walked out on stage where they could see her. All of her, because she too was completely naked. “I’m Bree.”

“Hi, Bree, nice to meet you. You just startled us is all. Really we prolly should have been expecting you, but I guess we’re kinda jumpy. I’m Chelsea, by the way, and this is Vanessa. We just met, but we were talking about how it’s weird meeting somebody else when nobody’s wearing clothes, and oh! Hi!”

Apparently Bree didn’t feel the least bit awkward about their situation, because she’d walked right up and pulled Chelsea into a friendly hug, and Vanessa only had a moment to mentally prepare before Bree turned and hugged her, too.

“Nice to meet you both,” Bree said, stepping back and smiling genuinely at them.

“Uh, you too,” Vanessa said, because Chelsea had apparently gone mute and she wasn’t sure how else to reply. Her brain needed a minute to catch up to all this. Three phones jingling simultaneously saved her from having to come up with something else to say, and all three of them looked down.

**Begin your adventure.**   
**Work together to make decisions and accomplish objectives as a team.**

**Ready?**

“Ready for what, exactly?” Vanessa wondered aloud.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Bree said, and tapped the green button on her phone. All three phones jingled again.

**Get acquainted with your team. Choose an icebreaker activity for all teammates to complete:**

**Sing your favorite nursery rhyme while doing a handstand - get your teammates to help if you need.**   
**Perform a “strip tease” for your teammates.**   
**Make out with both of your teammates.**

“How…” Chelsea started, but frowned at her phone and didn’t finish the thought.

“How what?” Bree prompted her.

“How… Well, how are we supposed to do a strip tease? I mean it’s not like we have anything left to strip, right?”

“Yeah,” Bree agreed, “I think that’s probably kind of the point, you know? Goofy and embarrassing?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’d know how to do a strip tease even if I was wearing clothes,” Vanessa put in.

“Alright,” Bree said, “That's fine. So kissing or upside down singing, then.”

“I don’t really care,” Chelsea said, looking like she cared a great deal, but couldn’t decide which would be better. Or worse.

“I mean,” Vanessa wavered, “I guess I’d be down to make out with you guys. But the handstands sound kind of, um, funny. And fun.”

“Alright, handstands it is,” Bree declared, and selected the first option on her phone. “Your idea, so you get to go first,” she said with a hint of a smirk.

Well, that was fair, Vanessa supposed. “Don’t think I’ve done a handstand in a few years,” she explained while she set her phone down and tightened her ponytail, “Guess we’ll see if I still can.”

Her teammates both stepped back to give her space, and Vanessa tried to remember how she used to do this. After a moment of mental preparation, she lifted her arms up, then folded forward, planting her hands on the stage floor and kicking her legs up. She actually got closer than she expected on her first try, but didn’t have quite enough momentum, so she let herself fall back into a crouch. She surprised herself on her second try, actually getting it right, and shuffling her palms on the hardwood to maintain her balance. Who’d have thought she’d still be able to do a handstand?

“Sing! Sing!”

Sing? Oh heck, that’s right. She hadn’t even thought about what she was going to sing, but the blood was running to her head and she was running out of time, and - 

“Mary had a… little lamb, little lamb…” Wow this was hard, “little lamb… Mary had a… little lamb whose… fleece was white as… snow!” She collapsed back down and rested on her knees to catch her breath.

“Nice job!”

“You did it! That was great!”

“Phew! That was - hah - a lot harder than I remember it being,” Vanessa panted, waiting for the excess blood to drain back down to the rest of her body where it belonged.

“Yeah, but you did it!” Chelsea repeated, “I’ve never actually been able to do a handstand on my own for more than like two seconds! That was really impressive.”

“Thanks,” Vanessa said, easing back up to her feet. “You want to give it a try? I’ll catch your feet.”

“Um… Maybe Bree should go first,” she said, obviously nervous.

“Okay,” Bree shrugged, “I never did gymnastics, though, so you’re definitely gonna have to help me,” she told Vanessa.

“Sure. You sort of know how though, right? Cool. So just, you know, swing your legs up as high as you can, and I’ll help you balance. Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” Bree nodded, “Wait, hang on, I gotta figure out what I’m gonna sing… umm… okay. I got it.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready,” Vanessa told her, and braced herself in case the taller girl overshot.

For someone who’d never done gymnastics, Bree had pretty good form through her approach, and she only barely overshot when she kicked her legs up, so Vanessa had no trouble reaching out and catching her ankles to keep her steady. Chelsea moved directly in front of them, phone held up to capture the event on video.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star,” Bree started singing, and wobbled violently. Vanessa returned her attention to her charge, and-

Oh good lord! Obviously she hadn’t really thought this through all the way. When she was in gymnastics as a kid, they’d practiced their handstands with their legs together, but Bree’s legs were spread trying to keep her balance, and, well, because Bree was taller, Vanessa now had a front row view of _everything_ , and with excellent stage lighting nonetheless.

“How I wonder… what you are…”

She had a short crop of fine blonde fuzz, neatly trimmed at the edges, and Vanessa was fascinated to note that it was nearly as light colored as her platinum blonde hair.

“Up above the world… so high…”

Her slit was every bit as skinny and taught as the rest of her body, and her inner lips were peeking out in a delicate pink color that was intriguing. 

“Like a diamond… in the sky…”

She was staring. She was definitely staring, and she knew she should probably stop, but Vanessa was honestly a little spellbound by the sight in front of her. She’d seen naked girls before of course, in locker rooms, and changing clothes with her friends and whatnot, but she’d absolutely never had a look this close and she could see every minute detail, including those two tiny moles right next to each other on her - 

“...what you are,” Bree finished singing, and Vanessa’s focus snapped back. She released the girl’s ankles, and gave her a gentle nudge to get her falling in the right direction. “Ooph, you’re right,” she said, coming to rest on her knees, “That’s not easy. Thanks for the help.”

“Yeah, um, sure. Of course,” Vanessa muttered, and searching for a reason, any reason not to look at either of her teammates, she stepped over and picked her phone back up off the floor. When she unlocked the screen, the instructions on the colorful Gallant Girls background had been replaced with the familiar record icon.

“Alright Chelsea, your turn,” Bree said, getting back to her feet.

“Why don’t you help her this time,” Vanessa suggested, “I’ll get it on camera.”

“Alright,” Bree agreed. Chelsea, already blushing bright red, just arched an eyebrow at Vanessa.

“Do you know what you’re gonna sing?” Vanessa asked, ignoring the eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Ready when you are,” Bree told her. Chelsea took her headphones off, and set them down with her phone. Vanessa tapped the record button, and held her phone up to capture everything.

It took Chelsea three tries, but she finally got up into a handstand, with Bree assisting her balance. She’d already been blushing, but now upside down her face was rapidly turning bright red.

“Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?” Chelsea was more chanting than singing, and rushing through as fast as she could. “Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong! Ding, dang, dong!” Bree let her go, and she fell back in a crouch, then flopped on her back.

“Dang, girl!” Vanessa said, impressed. “Had to go and show us up by singing in French, huh?”

Chelsea waved an arm dismissively, “It’s all I could think of. We were singing it in my French class a couple weeks ago is all.”

“Well both of us barely managed it in English,” Bree said, sounding just as impressed, “So good on ya.”

Three phones chorused the familiar jingle. Vanessa read her screen while the other two reached to pick up their phones.

**Time to explore. Where do you want to go first?**

**Main Office**   
**Library**   
**Science Lab**

“What do you think?” Vanessa asked.

“Oooh, let’s go to the library!” Chelsea said, “I love libraries.”

“Works for me,” Bree said, and looked back at Vanessa.

“Sure, why not,” Vanessa said, and tapped the “Library” button.

The map appeared, showing them which way to go, and then their screens flashed with another message.

**It’s a race! Ready in 3,**

“Wait, really?” Chelsea asked, looking at the other two girls.

**2,**

Vanessa and Bree both turned in the direction indicated on the map, and got ready to run.

**1,**

“Wait, I’m not ready!” Chelsea cried, scrambling to her feet.

**GO!**

Vanessa and Bree took off together, exiting stage right and darting between the curtains into the darkness. Bree had an advantage, since this was the direction she’d come in from, and Vanessa let her take the lead. Bree slammed a crash bar loudly and shoved through the door into the light of the hallway. Vanessa was half a step behind her, and they raced down the hall. Their bare feet slapped loudly on the floor as they picked up speed, and Vanessa heard Chelsea bang through the door two seconds behind them.

They came to an intersection and took the corner at nearly full speed. Not used to running barefoot, neither of them slowed down enough, and Vanessa and Bree both glanced off the metal locker doors on the far side of the hall before course correcting. She didn’t hear the lockers rattle again behind them, so Vanessa guessed that Chelsea had taken the corner at a safer speed. On the straightaway, Bree's longer legs gave her a clear advantage, and she pulled ahead, ultimately tagging the closed library doors four strides ahead of Vanessa.

"Totally not fair,” Chelsea complained, catching up to them, and breathing heavily, “I wasn't ready. I wasn't even standing up yet. What kinda stupid race starts before everybody’s even standing? Jeez.” She huffed, and draped her cat ear headphones back around her neck.

**Hold your phone against the proximity reader.**

Vanessa did as instructed, and the door clicked before her phone had even touched the pad. She pulled on the handle, and held the door open for the other two before following them in.

The lights turned on as they entered, and the three of them looked around the room. It had a very comfortable, modern atmosphere with high ceilings and windows that would provide plenty of light during the day, and the bookshelves were scattered between pockets of armchairs, reading tables, and computer station pods. Everything was arranged organically on varied floor levels, and dotted with potted plants that made it look more like a fancy lounge than a stodgy library.

**Time for a sexy photo shoot - winner gets to model!**

“Is that supposed to be a prize or a punishment?” Chelsea wondered. Vanessa thought that was actually a pretty valid question.

“Oh, this should be fun!” Bree enthused, “What book should I read, do you think?”

“They probably don’t have Fifty Shades of Grey in here,” Vanessa lamented.

“Nah, that’s too on the nose anyway,” Chelsea said, “You gotta go with something ironic. It’s a public school, so they probably don’t have, like the bible or something. Maybe an old fashioned classic or something. Jane Austen? Or something stodgier? Like is there a classic that screams _Leave it to Beaver_ vibes? Oh! I know, how about Moby Dick? That seems punny enough, right? Everybody loves a good pun.” She was already headed to one of the computer stations to look up the book’s location, so Vanessa and Bree just followed along, letting her take the lead. “I've never actually read Moby Dick, have you? People talk about it like it's super long and boring, so I dunno why it's even considered a classic if it isn't good. Ew, gross, why do they use the Dewey Decimal system? Well, here's the number, probably next to all the other dusty classics. Who even decides what's a classic? Cuz I totally think Harry Potter deserves to be on the list, right? And maybe the Hunger Games? But maybe they have to be old to be considered classics, and long and boring, probably. It should be right around here somewhere, do you guys see it? Oh, right here. Holy hell, they weren't kidding! This thing is massive! Oh, looks like it’s an annotated version. Well, there ya go, Bree, one whale of a book for you to use as a prop. Don't drop it on your foot or anything.”

“Great, thanks,” Bree said, “Alright, both of you start taking pictures, okay? And let me know if you need a different angle or a special pose or something, yeah?”

“Wow,” Vanessa commented, stepping back and holding her phone up to start snapping photos, “The lighting in here’s actually pretty good. Oh, you’re just gonna go for it, huh? Alright, then.” She shut up and just kept tapping the shutter button on her phone. Bree started by putting the book back in its place on the shelf, and bending over as if to browse, giving the camera a full view of her backside. Then an even fuller view as Vanessa stepped away from Chelsea so they were capturing everything from different angles.

“Oh, you should tuck your hair,” Chelsea suggested, and Bree obliged her, slowly tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, then gathering it all to one side instead, baring her neck to the cameras. She ran a finger along the spines of the books, before “deciding” on Moby Dick and sliding it out. Everything she did was slow and exaggerated, giving her teammates ample time to take photos at every opportune moment.

Whale in hand, she stood and walked saucily over to the nearest cluster of armchairs, followed by her photographers. She chose a chair framed by two large plants, and sat primly on the edge of the seat, legs crossed, and opened the book randomly to the middle. Vanessa knelt down for a better camera angle, and Chelsea did likewise on the other side. Bree struck several variations on the prim-and-proper pose before turning sideways in the chair and draping her legs over the arm, then kicking one leg straight up like a showgirl, then relaxing back as if absorbed in the novel. With each pose she played with her hair, either tucking it or shifting it or twirling it around her finger. Then she rotated again so she was upside down in the chair, legs in the air and head hanging low, book held upside down in both hands while she “read.” Vanessa marvelled at how _long_ the girl’s legs were, and how comfortable she seemed posing for them. 

Bree righted herself in the chair and balanced the book in one hand on the armrest, using the other arm to pull one knee up to her chest. That did distracting things to Vanessa’s view, almost but not quite revealing certain… features, and she subtly shifted to see if she could get a slightly better angle. For the photos, of course.

Continuing to do an excellent job of being seemingly unaware of the cameras, Bree shifted, and suddenly what had been frustratingly obscured was now visible, and she moved her free hand to start circling one of her erect nipples with a finger. She pinched a little, and pulled, and used her full palm to cup and massage both sides of her chest, then her legs relaxed open some more. She switched the book to her other hand, played with her hair some more, then let her hand drift down between her legs and good grief, Vanessa had to remember to look at her phone screen and keep taking pictures instead of looking directly at her subject, but the way Bree was idly drawing circles around herself was making it kind of difficult to concentrate, and then she was spreading herself open just a little, revealing that delicate pink color again, now glistening a little, too.

Bree’s fingers started moving faster, more purposefully, and Vanessa had to remind herself to keep breathing. A quick glance showed her that Chelsea was wide eyed and slightly slack jawed, so at least she wasn’t alone in her … astonishment? Wonder, maybe? It was fascinating to watch, at at some point Vanessa was vaguely aware that Bree was no longer holding the book, and both of her hands were occupied between her legs. Her eyes were closed, and a couple locks of platinum blonde hair had fallen forward from behind her ear while she bit her lower lip. Breathe, Vanessa, keep breathing.

Bree slouched in the chair and opened her legs wide, giving the fullest possible view, and gave up doing anything slowly like she was still modelling. Vanessa found herself furiously tapping her phone’s shutter button in time with Bree’s movements, and didn’t stop, even though the camera app couldn’t keep up with the pace. Less than a minute later, however, Bree inhaled sharply and tensed, and it looked like she was fighting herself to keep her legs open to their view when her body wanted to slam her knees together. She convulsed with three very quiet moans, held for another five, ten seconds, and finally melted into the chair.

“Holy frijoles,” Chelsea breathed.

“Wow,” Vanessa agreed.

“Did you get any good pictures?” Bree asked with a grin.

“I, uh… think one or two might’ve come out okay,” Vanessa said. Their phones jingled, and Bree stood up to retrieve hers from where she’d left it on top of a bookshelf.

**Photoshoot complete. Excellent work, girls!**

**Choose your next destination:**   
**Cafeteria**   
**Main Office**   
**Swimming Pool**

“I’m calling veto on the swimming pool,” Vanessa said immediately, “I’m definitely not riding my bike home with wet hair. No way.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Chelsea said, “I like swimming, but that sounds pretty cold. Also, they have a pool here? I didn’t know that. This place is even fancier than I thought.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice pool, too,” Bree told them, returning with her phone, “My sister had a swim meet last week and my mom and I came to cheer.”

“Your sister goes here?” Vanessa asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Bree said sheepishly, “Our house is only like two blocks away.”

“Wow, you must be really rich, then,” Chelsea said tactlessly. “Wait, am I not supposed to say that? That seems like something you’re not supposed to talk about. I guess I dunno, though, I’ve never really met anybody who’s rich before. At least not that I know of. I feel like you usually know when somebody’s rich, right? But I didn’t know you’re rich, so maybe not? But maybe that’s just because you were already naked when we met, so I couldn’t see your fancy clothes or something, not that I judge people on their appearances - that would be rude. But I mean everybody does it a little bit, it’s just how humans are wired, something about how we evolved to make split second decisions about threats or something? So yeah, I try not to judge people I dunno, but sometimes we can’t help it really. But it’s cool if you’re rich, cuz like that’s your family, and it’s not your fault any more than it would be if you were poor or homeless even, I’ve never met somebody who was rich, or somebody who was homeless, but I just try to assume that everybody’s cool, you know? And I mean you’re cool, you’re totally cool, so it really doesn’t matter how much money you have. Or don’t have, obviously.”

“Um, thanks?” Bree said, sounding completely unsure how else to respond, “Yeah, I mean I guess we are kinda rich. Dad owns a bunch of car dealerships, so… yeah.”

“Anyway,” Vanessa said, a little uncomfortable with the trajectory of the conversation, “No swimming tonight, so Office or Cafeteria?”

“Office sounds kinda boring,” Bree said, when Chelsea didn’t offer an opinion, “Let’s do the Cafeteria.”

“Sweet,” Vanessa said, and tapped the button.

**Take the scenic route.**

“There’s a scenic route?” Chelsea wondered, as they followed the map out a door on the opposite side of the library from where they’d come in.

“Compared to my brother’s high school, everything here is the scenic route,” Vanessa said, before realizing that might bring the conversation back to dangerous territory.

“Oh, I’m so glad I don’t have a brother,” Bree said immediately, “I can barely stand my dad even. Boys are just so… gross, you know? Like it’s bad enough that we have to go to school with them, I can’t even imagine what it would be like living with one.”

“He’s not that bad,” Vanessa replied, “I mean you’re right, boys are kinda gross, but he’s alright. We don’t fight anymore, so we mostly just avoid each other, which is fine.”

“Ugh, I wish my little brother would ignore me,” Chelsea said, “He’s not gross, but he’s like, sooooo annoying sometimes. Like he just won’t leave me alone, and he’s always talking and talking and talking, and sometimes it seems like he might never shut up!” Must run in the family, Vanessa thought to herself.

“Well I’m sorry for both of you,” Bree said, heading off the rest of Chelsea’s monologue. She must have been starting to catch on, too. “My sister and I are like, almost best friends, it’s awesome. And it was her friend Maxine who told us about the Gallant Girls app, and got us both playing.”

“Whoa, you play with your sister?” Chelsea asked.

“Not usually,” Bree replied with a shrug, “We’ve only been given like two tasks together. Umm… why is it taking us down the art hall?”

“Good question,” Vanessa muttered, examining the map on her phone. It indicated they should enter one of the rooms just ahead.

“Well come on, let’s find out,” Bree said, taking the lead. The room was unlocked, and the lights flicked on as they entered what turned out to be the sculpture and pottery studio. The map guided them to the back of the room, to the teacher’s office. Inside the office every horizontal surface was crowded with what seemed to be the teacher’s own artwork, since everything shared a similar aesthetic of elongated, organic shapes. Whoever the teacher was, they seemed to be skilled in several different mediums, because ceramics sculptures were displayed next to blown glass, polished metal, carved stone, and what looked like plastic. Where the walls weren’t laden with shelves, paintings were also displayed featuring the same visual style. Their phones jingled, and Vanessa looked at her screen.

**Take the red finger from the corner of the desk.**

“Wait, that’s not what mine says,” Bree said, looking over at Vanessa’s screen.

“What do you mean,” Vanessa asked. Bree angled her phone to show what she meant.

**Choose two glass eggs from the middle book shelf.**

“Mine’s different too,” Chelsea said with a frown, and showed them her screen.

**Take the metal obelisk on top of the file cabinet.**

“Weird,” Bree said.

“Do you think we’re stealing?” Chelsea asked, already reaching for a polished metal… thing that was on the file cabinet. It looked like somebody had melted the corners off the Washington Memorial and twisted it so it spiralled slightly.

“Probably just borrowing,” Vanessa replied, hoping that was true. And hoping they didn’t break anything. She identified a smooth, shiny red object on the corner of the desk, and if she squinted she supposed maybe it did look like a slightly curved, oversized finger with one too many knuckles.

“Wow, these eggs are neat,” Bree commented, examining the cluster on the shelf, “Look at these colors!” She selected two and held them out in her palm to show them off. Vanessa had been imagining chicken eggs, but these were smaller, and more oblong, like everything else in the room. One was a cobalt blue with a swirl of bubbles trapped inside, and the other was white with a curious rainbow sheen.

“Oooh, those are pretty,” Chelsea agreed as their phones jingled again.

**Continue to the Cafeteria.**

“So I guess the scenic detour is over?” Vanessa wondered.

“Guess so,” Chelsea replied, “They must want us to do something with these while we’re in the Cafeteria?”

“Let’s go find out,” Bree said, eager rather than hesitant. She led the way back out into the hall, and Chelsea and Vanessa followed her.

The cafeteria was not what Vanessa had imagined. It wasn’t orderly rows of long tables with bench seats like at her school. This looked more like the food court at a fancy mall or something, with lots of different tables of various sizes, swivel stools instead of benches or chairs, several high top tables around the edges, and a big wall of windows looking out on a grassy amphitheatre built into the well lit landscaping.

“This doesn’t even look like a school,” Chelsea said, echoing Vanessa’s thoughts. She was about to agree when their phones jingled again.

**Sit on a table.**

“That’s kinda weird,” Vanessa said, “What do yours say?”

“Wait, don’t tell her,” Bree said to Chelsea, “It’ll be more fun if she doesn’t know. Here, let me see what yours says… Ooh, yeah that’ll be perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Chelsea asked, “Shouldn’t we just tell her?”

“Nah, c’mon. Hop up, Vanessa.” Nervous, but also a little curious, Vanessa complied, hopping up to sit on the corner of the nearest table, and her teammates moved to stand directly in front of her.

“Okay, now what?” she asked.

“Now, um…” Chelsea started, a little unconfidently, “well, now this.” She took another step, closing the distance between them, leaned in, and kissed Vanessa on the lips. Vanessa was a little surprised, and didn’t react at first, but Chelsea didn’t pull away, so Vanessa started kissing her back - a little awkwardly at first, but starting to get into it more when it became clear Chelsea wasn’t going to stop. Actually it was kind of nice, really, and when Bree took the sculpture and phone from her hands, she let her hands rest on Chelsea’s waist. Her hands, in turn, found Vanessa’s arms, shoulders, collarbones, and then she planted her palms on Vanessa’s breasts and pushed her back until she was lying down on the table. Chelsea spared her a brief, shy smile before resuming the kiss, and trailing one hand down over her ribs and stomach, then following the line of her hip bone to - oh, wow. Just her light touch was sending waves of tingles throughout Vanessa’s crotch. Vanessa masturbated now and then, but having someone else touch her, that was… well, that was completely different. She felt Bree’s hands on her knees, guiding her legs open, and she didn’t resist.

This was… really intense, and Chelsea’s fingertips were _just barely_ touching her, exploring her outsides and occasionally brushing over her clit, and her other hand cupped Vanessa’s cheek tenderly while they kissed. And then Bree’s hands were sliding up the insides of her thighs, and that sent a shiver through Vanessa’s whole body. She probably moaned a little when Vanessa’s fingers gently spread her open, but she didn’t care, and Chelsea’s mouth was way softer than she ever would have guessed, and it was too much effort to keep her hands on Chelsea’s waist, so she let one hand drift down to caress her butt instead, which was velvety smooth. And then she definitely moaned when Bree’s finger slowly pushed inside of her, and Chelsea started drawing little circles around her clit, and she may have involuntarily squeezed Chelsea’s butt cheek a little harder than she’d intended, because everything felt so -

Cold? What the hell? Vanessa tensed, but Bree didn’t stop, wiggling insistently, pressing more until she felt a pop like a wine cork in reverse, and the cold was pulled up inside of her, where it simmered with a silent hum.

“There’s the first one,” Bree said, and Vanessa could hear the smile in her voice. Chelsea didn’t stop kissing her, and she was still drawing those beautiful, maddening circles on Vanessa’s -

Cold. More cold, as Bree introduced the second glass egg, sliding it in through Vanessa’s twitching opening. It felt like an invasion, it felt foreign and wrong, and her body was fighting to keep it out, and she moaned again, suddenly desperate to have the second egg all of the way inside her. And two very long seconds later, her wish was granted with another pop, followed by a jolting clink she felt all the way in her toes when the second egg collided with the first.

“There, that’s both of them,” Bree said, sounding proud. Chelsea broke off the kiss and stood up, giving Vanessa another shy smile.

“Oh my lord,” Vanessa breathed, head spinning from so many different sensations all at once.

“I gotta say,” Bree said conversationally, “I wasn’t actually sure they were gonna fit. How do they feel?”

“Cold,” Vanessa said automatically, though the initial shock of the temperature difference had faded. She sat up slowly, and was keenly aware of the eggs shifting inside of her. “And big. Weird. Not bad, I guess, just weird.”

Three phones chorused the familiar jingle, and Vanessa cast about until she found hers on the table nearby, next to the red sculpture thing.

**Insert the red finger into Chelsea’s ass, and await further instruction.**

“Uh…” Vanessa said, and looked at Chelsea, “It says I’m supposed to put this, um, in your butt.”

“Oh,” Chelsea said, eyes going wider, “Um… Okay, I guess? What… what does yours say, Bree?”

Bree answered her with a shrug. “It just says I’m supposed to take a video of everything.”

“That's it?” Vanessa asked.

“Yep. Wait, what did yours say, Chelsea?”

“It, um, says to sit on the table and, er, and rub my clit.”

“Oh. Well, then I guess we're trading places,” Vanessa said, sliding off the table to her feet. She struggled to keep a straight face when the eggs jostled.

“Right, okay,” Chelsea said, and hopped up on the spot Vanessa had just vacated. “Is this weird? I feel like this is kind of weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Bree assured her, subtly holding up her phone and tapping the record button, “Just, you know, open your legs a little more and go for it.”

“Yeah, just go for it. Okay. Like this?”

“Just like that,” Bree confirmed.

“Okay. Cuz I don’t actually do this very often, and I don’t think anybody’s ever watched me before. Well except when the game makes me do it on camera, of course. Obviously somebody’s watching then, otherwise how would they know you actually did it, you know? But I try not to think about that, like I just pretend I’m alone, but now I’m totally not alone, you’re both here, and watching me, and I know we both already watched you doing this Bree and that was fine, well more than fine, that was actually kind of hot, and like I was just, you know, touching you too, Vanessa, and that was also fine but also actually kind of really hot, but now I’m just touching myself, and - wait, what’re you doing? Oh, right that thing. It really said you’re supposed to put that in my butt? Like, _in_ -in my butt? Is that gonna hurt? I’ve heard that some people like that, you know, like from the internet and porn and stuff, but I’ve never really wanted to try it, it’s always seemed kind of gross, and why are you licking it? Nevermind, I know why, just make sure you lick it really well, and I promise that wasn’t supposed to be a dick joke, because dick jokes are lame, but really I think lubrication is probably kind of important here, and OH GOODness it’s kind of cold, isn’t it? And wow, it feels bigger than it looks, and o- hnn- careful- Ho my, that’s even weirder than I expected, how much was that? Seriously, just the first knuckle thing? Jeez, okay, I guess you better keep going, just take it slo- or you can do that too, I guess. Wow, it stings a little bit, but not that bad. It kind of feels like pooping in reverse? How much more of that thing is there? Because I don’t know if I really have very much room left inside me, like it already feels pretty full, but oh - oh - ah! Okay, please tell me that was all of it, was that all of it? Oh thank god, it definitely feels bigger than it looks. Wait, who’s phone was that? Was that mine? Should I stop? Or should I-”

“No, keep going,” Vanessa said, checking her screen.

**Insert the metal obelisk in her vagina. Once fully inserted, slowly pump it in and out. Gradually increase speed.**

Vanessa located the polished metal sculpture and grabbed it off the table. It was lighter than it looked, being mostly hollow, and she tested her grip on it around the base.

“Wait, you’re not really gonna…” Chelsea asked in disbelief, looking down at Vanessa.

“Of course she is,” Bree said cheerfully, moving the camera in a little closer, “Remember, don’t stop - keep those fingers going. You’re doing great so far.”

“Really, you think so? This is totally not what I expected tonight, you know? I mean I expected some shenanigans of course, but not quite like this, I mean I tried out that vibrator they gave me during training a little but that thing is definitely bigger and OH WOW it’s even colder than the finger thing was! No, it’s okay, it just surprised me is all, and you seriously think that thing’s actually going to fit inside me? I mean I already have the finger thing in, and even without it I dunno if it’d be a- a- oh, oh god! Slowly! It’s okay, it’s just, wow, that’s big, you know? And definitely cold, and slipperier than I expected and jeez how much more of that thing is left? I… I can’t… I’m just gonna… yeah, lay down now and, oh, do that again! Yeah, like that, just like that, oh my god, yes!”

Vanessa watched in fascination as she slowly withdrew the dildo sculpture and plunged it back in, deeper than it looked like it should be able to go. Then she repeated the process, like she was performing a slow magic trick.

“Don’t stop, Chelsea,” Bree encouraged, “remember to keep those fingers going. You too, Vanessa, keep going.”

Chelsea was still talking, but she was no longer making full sentences, and Vanessa could only make out half of what she was saying, so she just kept working the sculpture, alternating her gaze between the metal sliding in and out, and watching Chelsea’s fingers rubbing her clit in stuttering bursts of motion. It was completely mesmerising, and the sight consumed her full attention for she didn’t know how long before Chelsea’s back arched, her words completely devolved into grunts and moans, and her knees clamped around Vanessa’s shoulders. Vanessa didn’t stop, pumping the tool at a steady rapid pace as Chelsea’s hips bucked, and bucked again, and the muscles in her leg and abdomen spasmed, and spasmed, and spasmed, and -

Finally, Chelsea’s muscles relaxed, and she collapsed on the table, quiet except for her heavy panting. Vanessa gave her a few moments to lay still like that before slowly, gently pulling the metal toy out. Chelsea gasped at the sensation, and held her breath, but made no other move until it slid completely out.

“Holy fuck,” Chelsea breathed, and Vanessa and Bree both giggled in agreement. Bree stopped recording, and grinned.

Before the silence dragged out, their phones jingled.

**Great teamwork!**

**Choose your next destination:**   
**Choir Room**   
**Gymnasium**   
**Locker Rooms**

“Your turn to pick this time,” Bree said to Vanessa, “I chose the cafeteria, and Chelsea chose the library. Where do you want to go?”

“Um…” Vanessa didn’t really know. None of them really sounded particularly interesting. But she hated choir, and a basketball gym just seemed big and empty, so “why don’t we check out the locker rooms?”

“Fine by me,” Bree said, “Chelsea? That okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Chelsea said, finally sitting up, “Sure.”

Vanessa suppressed another giggle and tapped the “Locker Rooms” button.

**Proceed to your next destination. (Leave the obelisk)**

“Sweet, let’s go,” Bree said, “Um… Chelsea? You coming?”

“Yeah, I just… well, the finger thing. You think I’m supposed to leave it in?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Vanessa told her, still very much aware of her eggs. She ended up clenching every time she moved because they felt like they were going to fall out.

“Yeah, okay. It just, like, feels really weird, you know?”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” Bree said, “C’mon, let’s go.”

Vanessa and Chelsea followed her out of the cafeteria, both walking much slower than they had been before. Bree kept glancing at them impatiently, but was polite enough to refrain from commenting. The locker rooms weren’t far from the cafeteria, so she didn’t have to stay patient very long. She paused outside the locker room doors, though, and double checked the map on her phone. Then she pulled open the boys’ door, and held for them. The lights inside flicked on automatically.

“Oh,” Vanessa said, entering first, “I should have guessed. Of course they wouldn’t send us to the girls’ locker room.”

“Yeah, I probably should have seen that coming too,” Chelsea agreed behind her. “Oh hey, you can smell the pool. That’s not bad, I guess. Definitely smells better than the locker rooms at my school. I mean not that I’ve been in the boys’ locker room at my school, but I’ve been in the girls’ obviously, and it’s not great, so I can only imagine how much worse the boys’ must be, you know?”

“Yeah, I gotta say this is cleaner than I was expecting,” Bree said, joining them. It was indeed fairly clean, with sand colored tile on the floors, five long rows of double stacked lockers with open grate walls and doors, and thick wooden benches. The jingle of their phones reverberated in the empty room.

**Mischief part 1:**   
**Redistribute underwear from as many lockers as possible.**

“Redistribute?” Vanessa wondered out loud.

“Yeah, you know, like swap them around and stuff,” Chelsea offered.

“Yes, I know what redistribute means, thank you,” Vanessa said dryly, “I mean how are we supposed to do that?”

“Looks like that one isn’t locked,” Bree pointed, “maybe there are others too?”

It was true. After a quick survey, they found that, though most of the occupied lockers were locked, some boys were apparently too lazy to use a lock or remember a combination, so left their stuff unsecured. The three girls started systematically checking all the lockers, and extracting underwear. Not all of the unsecured lockers had underwear in them, and they ended up sorting through quite a few piles of stinky clothes without success, but Vanessa was surprised at how many they managed to gather.

“Is this underwear?” Chelsea asked, gingerly holding up something pinched between her thumb and finger.

“Yes,” Vanessa confirmed.

“What is it? It looks like a thong,” Bree said, pausing with a ragged pair of plaid boxers in her hand, “I didn’t think boys wore those.”

“No, this is a thong,” Vanessa snickered, holding up a scrap of cheetah print fabric to demonstrate. “And apparently yes, they do. That’s called a jockstrap.”

“Ohhh,” Chelsea said, examining her find at arms length, “I didn’t know this is what jockstraps were. It doesn’t really cover much, does it?”

“I think it’s usually used to hold cups in place,” Vanessa explained, “You know, like athletic cups?”

“Oh, is that what those white plastic things are?” Chelsea wondered.

“Yep.”

“How do you know all this?” Bree asked, a little impressed. Vanessa shrugged.

“My brother. He played baseball when he was younger, and now he’s on the football team. He’d always get new gear whenever mom took us back to school shopping. Before he got embarrassed about it and started doing his own shopping, at least.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Chelsea said, finally tossing the jockstrap on their pile on the floor in the middle of the room. “I hate it when Mom brings my brother along when we go clothes shopping. He always wanders off, and we find him staring at the bras and underwear packages. It’s so gross.”

“Alright, that was the last one,” Bree said a few minutes later, finishing the last row.

“I can’t believe how many boys just don’t use a lock,” Chelsea commented, admiring their collection. They’d managed to gather around thirty pairs of underwear, mostly boxers and boxer briefs, but also including one pair of tighty whities, five jock straps and not just one, but four man thongs. Bree had found the second locker, containing three different pairs in metallic gold, metallic red, and a scandalous sheer blue. That particular locker had also contained two different sizes of black rubber butt plugs, an empty condom box, and three different bottles of lube, all of which Chelsea cheerfully identified for them.

“Boys underwear is kind of boring,” Bree mused, “I mean only two of these guys had any style at all.”

“You didn’t expect anything else though, did you?” Vanessa responded with an eye roll, “Honestly I’m shocked even two of them have any sort of fashion sense. C’mon, let’s put them all back. Bree, you should make sure the sex maniac gets those tighty whities.”

“Good call,” she agreed, and they got to work distributing the underwear around to all the lockers they’d left open to mark their targets. After some debate, they decided to scatter the thongs in different lockers rather than keeping them grouped together. The process of depositing underwear went much faster than the extraction had, and three minutes later they were finished, and their phones jingled again.

**Mischief part 2: Pee like boys - use the urinals.**

“Oh, this is gonna be fun!” Chelsea enthused, “I’ve always kind of wanted to try this.”

“You have?” Vanessa asked, the idea having literally never crossed her mind before. Chelsea led them towards the toilets.

“Well yeah, of course! I mean boys pee standing up all the time, so for them it’s like no big deal or anything. But like, as a girl, being able to pee standing up would be so cool, you know? Like every time my family goes hiking or camping and my mom and I have to find a bush next to a tree with a branch low enough to use to balance while we squat, and carefully try not to get our pants wet in the process, and it’s all just a pain in the ass. But the boys can just walk up to whatever tree they feel like and whip it out and they’re done, and they don’t even need to wipe. Like, doesn’t that just sound so much easier? And every time they use the bathroom they don’t have to take off their backpacks, and get like halfway undressed, and worry about how clean the seat is and all that, you know? And when’s the last time you heard a guy complain about running out of toilet paper? Never! Because they never do! How great would that be, huh?”

“Well, then I volunteer you to go first,” Bree said, sounding not quite as skeptical as Vanessa felt, but definitely not as excited as Chelsea. “Show us how it’s done.”

Vanessa’s phone vibrated in her hand, and the record button flashed on her screen. Right, of course - pics or it didn’t happen. She tapped the button and held up her phone, and Bree did the same.

The bathroom had three urinals, one of them set lower on the wall than the other two, and that’s the one Chelsea stepped up to. Bree moved in beside her to get a good look with her phone, and Vanessa filmed from behind at a low angle, a flash of red on her screen showing off the finger sculpture still being used as a butt plug. After considering a moment, Chelsea inched closer to the urinal, then closer still, spread her legs a bit, pushed her hips forward, and after a long pause, began peeing straight forward in a strong jet that really caught Vanessa off guard.

“Oh wow!”

“Hah! Look at that! I’m doing it, I’m doing it! This is so cool!”

“That’s crazy!”

A few moments later, Chelsea’s stream slowed, then stopped, and she relaxed back to a normal standing position and stepped back from the wall.

“What was that you were doing with your hand?” Bree asked, still holding her phone up. Following her lead, Vanessa kept recording too.

“Oh, I was just aiming,” Chelsea replied.

“Aiming?” Vanessa said, confused, “What do you mean? How?”

“Oh. Well, um, I guess you-”

“Show us,” Bree cut in.

“Right, okay. So you spread yourself open like this, so it comes out as a stream instead of like a spray, right? And then you kind of pull forward and up a little, and that changes the direction.”

“How’d you know to do that?” Bree asked her, wide eyed. Chelsea blushed.

“I, uh, like peeing in the shower sometimes, and I practice aiming at the drain I guess.”

“Nifty,” Bree said, “I might have to start doing that too. Okay. Vanessa, do you want to go next, or should I?”

“Go for it,” Vanessa said, still wrapping her head around the idea and not yet ready to try it herself. Bree nodded, handed her phone off to Chelsea, and stepped up to the urinal. This time Vanessa hugged the wall to get a better front view of the action, and Chelsea took Vanessa’s previous low angle filming position from behind.

Bree imitated Chelsea’s posture with her hips thrust forward, and her added height looked like it probably also made it easier for her. With one hand in the patch of blonde fuzz above her clit she pulled up, pulling her skin tighter and exposing more of herself, and with her other hand she spread herself open, and then… nothing.

“I can’t make myself go,” Bree complained, “I’m not used to people watching. And I don’t think my bladder, like, wants to go standing up, you know?”

“Just relax and don’t think about it,” Chelsea suggested, “Just like, close your eyes and pretend we’re not here.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna help,” Bree said, sounding a little frustrated.

“Maybe pretend you’re in the shower?” Vanessa offered, “Like how Chelsea said she practices? I mean, I don’t do it very often, but everybody pees in the shower sometimes, right? And you’re standing up then, obviously. Just imagine you’re in the shower, and singing along to your favorite song, and you really gotta go, and-”

“Oh, it’s working! No, don’t look! But I’m going! Wow, this feels so weird. I can’t believe I’m actually doing it!”

Despite being admonished, Vanessa was looking, and Bree was indeed doing it, and once she’d started, she went strong for several seconds before slowing and stopping. She stepped back from the urinal, and Vanessa clearly watched her reflexively looking around for toilet paper, so she could wipe. She didn’t see any, realized what she was doing, and made a visible effort to stop thinking about it.

“See? I told you you could do it,” Chelsea said, standing up and grinning. “Alright, your turn, Vanessa. Here, I can hold your phone.”

Vanessa relinquished her phone and lined herself up, following the other girls’ leads and scooching as close as she could without actually touching the porcelain. She wasn’t exactly sure how well this was going to work. She still had the two glass eggs inside of her, causing her to clench in ways she really wasn’t used to. They’d been jostling around and putting pressure on places that definitely felt like maybe she needed to pee, but would she be able to relax all the right muscles to be able to pee without relaxing the wrong muscles and letting the eggs fall out? Maybe letting the eggs fall out wouldn’t be such a bad thing, though. They felt super weird, but not entirely unpleasant after a while and she was constantly aware of them because they shifted against each other every time she made even the slightest movement, but honestly her clenching muscles were getting really tired, and were probably gonna start cramping pretty soon, which didn’t sound fun. So maybe she was okay letting them accidentally fall out onto the floor or into the urinal or something. But what if they were pressing on the wrong thing, and she just wouldn’t be able to pee? She actually kind of needed to now. Well, she supposed there was only one way to find out.

Copying what she’d seen Chelsea and Bree do, Vanessa tilted her hips forward, pulled her skin up tight with one hand, and spread herself open with the other. It kind of felt like she was getting ready to masturbate instead of pee, though that didn’t sound like a terrible option either. She’d gotten pretty worked up when they’d put the eggs inside her, and then she’d helped Chelsea with the finger and metal dildo, and come to think of it, she was the only one who hadn’t orgasmed yet tonight. That didn’t really seem fair. Normally she would consider orgasming to be a strictly alone-time activity, but she was worked up enough now that she didn’t really care, they could watch if they wanted. Maybe they could even participate. Actually, that might even be better right now. After all, she’d already watched both of them get off already, so her usual standards of modesty didn’t apply anymore anyway. And here she was about to pee with them watching, so obviously they’d tossed modesty out the window a while ago.

Right, peeing. She wanted to, she could feel the need to. Which muscles was she supposed to use? She experimentally released her death clench on the eggs, and that seemed to help a little. She could almost get everything to work right, and then she could feel it coming, and yes, that was it, and once she was able to start it was like the floodgates were opened, and

“Oh shoot!” she yelped, trying to stop, but not able to, “Ack! I can’t stop! Ack! Ack!” She wasn’t peeing in a nice stream like the others had, she was gushing like a super soaker with a crappy nozzle, spraying everywhere, and getting a fair bit of splashback in the process. “Why is this not working? Crap! Crap! Crap!” she wailed in a panic, and any charitable feelings she’d been having for her teammates vanished when they started laughing rather uproariously.

As the pressure inside her bladder dropped, her spray did relievingly settle into more of a stream, and she was able to stop without any more yelling.

“Ewww,” she complained, stepping backwards and letting go of herself, “I got it all over me!”

“Yeah, that was a struggle for you,” Bree said, not bothering to hide her laughter. Chelsea didn’t say anything, but she was laughing just as hard.

“Ugh, screw you both,” she said, and stalked off.

“Wait, where are you going?” Bree asked, sounding concerned, but not done laughing yet.

“The showers,” Vanessa said grumpily, turning the corner and leaving her teammates to follow. “I feel gross now. I at least have to rinse off.” If she didn’t get her hair wet, maybe she’d have time to dry off completely before she had to ride her bike back home. The showers were through a doorway at the back of the locker room, near the exit to the pool, and by now she was used to it when the lights flicked on automatically when she walked in. Or maybe stomped in. She wasn’t done being grumpy. She wouldn’t be done being grumpy until she wasn’t covered in pee anymore. She stood off to the side of the nearest shower head and punched the big metal button to start the water. The other two caught up to her while she was waiting for the water to warm up, and she tried not to glare at them.

“We’re sorry,” Chelsea said, looking mostly sincere about it, “We shouldn’t have laughed.”

That was all it took for Vanessa to deflate. “It’s okay,” she told them, “It was kinda funny, I guess. I just sorta panicked, and didn’t know what to do, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Bree agreed, biting back another giggle, “Guess you’re gonna have to practice in the shower some more?”

“Guess so,” Vanessa agreed, and stepped into the water, standing far enough back that she only got wet from the waist down.

“You could practice now,” Chelsea suggested.

“What? No, I-” Actually, she hadn’t finished peeing at the urinal, she’d in fact been very focussed on _stopping_ peeing. “Hm. Okay, I guess so.”

She took a couple steps away from the shower to stand in front of one of the floor drains, and Chelsea and Bree both subtly shifted to where they could watch from off to one side. Thankfully neither of them was filming this time, though, and Vanessa tried to relax and forget about how disastrously this had gone less than a minute ago as she once again positioned herself. She spread herself open wider this time, and didn’t pull up as hard or tilt her hips quite so dramatically, and this time she didn’t have any trouble starting, and it came out in a nice cooperative stream. She immediately found that she could aim her stream by angling her hips, and had no trouble hitting the center of the floor drain, and quickly finished emptying herself. Well, emptying her bladder at least. Next door to her bladder, the eggs gently reminded her that she was still very much full in some ways.

“That was easier,” she said, letting go of herself again and stepping back under the water to finish rinsing off. Her teammates weren’t laughing anymore, but simply smiling at her companionably.

The water shut itself off, and she decided she was done anyway. They followed her back to the toilets, where she pulled several sheets of paper towels from the dispenser next to the sinks and proceeded to pat herself mostly dry. It took more paper towels than she would have liked, but she wasn’t dripping anymore, and she figured it wouldn’t take too long for her to finish air drying. Satisfied, she accepted her phone back from Chelsea, and saw a new message waiting for her on her screen. She’d been distracted, and hadn’t heard it come in.

**Good work. Head to the Teacher’s Lounge to begin mischief part 3.**

“Ready?” Bree asked.

“Yeah, I s’pose,” Vanessa replied.

“Do you guys feel like you’re forgetting something?” Chelsea asked as they walked, “You know like when you’re getting ready to leave somebody else’s house and you know you’re supposed to take something with you but you can’t remember what? Every time we go somewhere tonight I feel like that. And I know I’m not forgetting anything because literally the only two things I have are my phone and my headphones. Well, and this stupid finger in my butt. But like, I still feel like I’m leaving something behind that I’m not supposed to, you know? Maybe it’s just, like, because we’re naked, and I don’t have pockets or anything to put stuff in, or like a backpack or purse or anything. But it’s just that stupid feeling, and it’s kind of hard to ignore. Like what would I be forgetting anyway? My keys and everything are with my clothes. It’s not like I brought a casserole dish or something to forget behind. That might be kinda fun, though, don’t you think? Having like a Gallant Girls potluck or something? Everybody could bring their favorite dish, and we could all meet each other and maybe like swap stories about the craziest things we’ve done to earn points or whatever, right? Where would we meet up though? Like, thirty something girls would probably be too many to fit in anybody’s house. I s’pose we could meet up in a school like this, or like in an abandoned building somewhere maybe. You know what, though? I bet if the app organized it they’d make us go to like a public park or something in the middle of the day and just have all thirty something of us just hanging out naked in broad daylight for the whole world to see. Oh, it’d probably be really fun if we could like rent out a fancy restaurant or something, and have like a really nice meal, and the whole restaurant all to ourselves. Is this it? I know it’s kinda silly, but I’m, like, a little nervous about going in there, you know? Like, of everything we’ve already done, going in the teacher’s lounge really shouldn’t be a big deal. But it’s like the _teacher’s lounge_ , you know? Anyway, what do you guys think they’re gonna have us do in here?”

“Well, I bet we’re about to find out,” Vanessa said as she waved her phone in front of the security pad. She pulled open the door and held it for her teammates before following them in. Right on cue their phones jingled.

**Retrieve the prints from the photocopier.**

Without saying anything or waiting for the others, Vanessa walked briskly across the room, weaving through the lunch tables. She had a suspicion as to what she was going to find, and she was out of patience for mysteries. The eggs limited how quickly she could walk, but she did her best to ignore them.

At the copy machine, a very large stack of papers sat in the output tray. She hefted the pile and flipped them over to reveal a full page color photo on top. She fanned quickly through the stack, confirming that at least one full ream of paper had been used to print full page, full color photographs. She fanned through the stack again, slower this time, confirming her next suspicion. Every page was a vivid picture of one of their exploits tonight. The first few where pictures of handstands, then a whole bunch of Bree’s performance in the library, then pictures that must have come from the cafeteria, both while Vanessa was on the table, and Chelsea after her, followed by a whole series of photos documenting their experiments with the urinal in the boys’ locker room. Bree and Chelsea finally caught up to her, and were looking over her shoulder.

“Well, the good news is they cropped our faces out,” Chelsea commented, sounding like she was trying to be optimistic.

“Wow, most of those are actually really good photos,” Bree said appreciatively.

“We didn’t take all of these,” Vanessa observed, “I mean look at that one. None of us would have been able to take a picture from that angle. And there, you can see all three of us. Some of these must have come from the security cameras.”

“Well that’s good too, then,” Chelsea said, sounding genuinely optimistic this time.

“How is that good?” Vanessa challenged, “Did you forget the legal implications around trespassing and indecent exposure and everything? Security cameras aren’t good.”

“No, this is good,” Chelsea insisted, “If they have these pictures from the security cameras, that means they have access to the security cameras.”

“Still not seeing the silver lining,” Vanessa said impatiently, while Bree thumbed through the pile of photos.

“Well if they have access to the cameras,” Chelsea explained, “that means they’ll probably wipe the cameras so we don’t have to worry about getting caught. I mean as much as the people behind the app like making us do crazy stuff, obviously don’t want us to actually get caught and get in serious trouble or anything, right? Cuz then they’d just run out players. So it’s in their interest to protect us, at least a little bit, right?”

“That… actually kind of makes sense,” Vanessa said grudgingly. After all, her cousin had been playing Brave Boys for like two years now, and she didn’t think he’d ever gotten in any really serious trouble. “Okay, fine.”

“You know it’s kind of too bad they cropped your face out of that one,” Chelsea commented, seeing the handstand photo Bree was studying.

“Why? I was probably just beet red and trying not to fall over,” Bree said, confused.

“No, no, not you. Vanessa. You shoulda seen the look on her face while you were singing,” Chelsea snickered, “it was absolutely priceless.”

“Hey! I was surprised, okay?” Vanessa said, “I just wasn’t expecting, you know, _that_.”

“Oooh,” Bree said, suddenly understanding, then she snickered too. “See anything you liked?”

“Yes, your moles are very cute,” she replied defiantly. Then she heard what she’d just said and all three of them broke out into laughter. They were admiring more of the photos when their phones jingled again.

**Circulate the photos widely around the school.**   
**Hint: Try sliding them into random lockers, taping them up in the bathrooms, and hiding them for students to find.**

“Yeah, that’s what I figured was coming next,” Vanessa said. “We can’t be identified in any of these photos, right? Nobody will be able to figure out who we are?”

“No,” Bree said, still thumbing through the stack, “I mean, not unless they already know what we look like naked.”

“We’ll check them all as we go,” Chelsea decided, and grabbed a tape dispenser off the shelf, and a spare roll of tape in case they ran out.

They started by placing a few of the photos around the teacher’s lounge, including a few in plain sight on the tables, one taped inside the door of the supplies cabinet, and one inside the microwave. Then they exited back into the hall, and started canvassing. Vanessa and Bree each took a bundle of the papers and walked down opposite sides of the hall, carefully sliding photos through the vents of every fifth or sixth locker. Meanwhile, Chelsea darted around, occasionally stopping to tape a picture to the outside of a locker, or a classroom door. At the first set of bathrooms they came to, Chelsea taped a photo inside the door of each stall in both the girls and boys bathrooms, and one at about eye level over each of the urinals, and above each sink. They were careful to space the pictures out so they could canvas the whole school before they ran out of photos. In the front office, they slid photos under the office doors of the principal and each of the vice principals, and slid a few into random folders in the filing cabinets. In the auditorium they carefully taped photos underneath a few scattered seats, and in the cafeteria they taped at least one to the underside of nearly every table. In the gym they sprinkled a few photos in the bleachers, and stopped back in at the locker rooms to hit up those lockers, too. They’d made it most of the way around the school before their supply was nearly exhausted, and at Chelsea’s suggestion, they finished their tour by returning to the library and hiding the remaining photos inside some of the books, mostly chosen at random, though Bree made sure that one of her photos made it inside the copy of Moby Dick.

“Well, I think we did a pretty good job,” Chelsea declared, putting the tape dispenser down on the checkout desk.

“Yeah, I think so,” Vanessa agreed, flopping down on a bench. Her feet hurt from doing so much walking barefoot, and she was definitely cramping now with how long she’d been clenching around the eggs. Even as she keeled over to lay down on the bench, they clicked together inside her, causing her to wince and flinch. She was just about to complain about them when their phones jingled.

**Stay laying down.**

“What do yours say?” Vanessa asked immediately.

“Mine says I’m supposed to kiss you,” Bree answered with a shrug.

“Mine says I can take this stupid finger out!” Chelsea said with relief, “And then I’m s’posed to take your eggs out for you.”

“Finally!” Vanessa cried gratefully, “I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take them. They’re really starting to hurt.” She glanced over to Chelsea at the end of the bench. She had one foot up on the bench, and was bent over, digging at her butt. She made a funny sound, somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and slowly removed the red sculpture in a series of plops as each knuckle was extracted. Once she had it all the way out, she stepped over to a potted ficus and planted the finger by shoving it pointy end down into the soil with a satisfied smirk.

“I don’t think it’s gonna grow like that,” Bree commented as she knelt down on the floor so she was next to Vanessa.

“I don’t care,” Chelsea said defiantly, and returned to the bench. “Here, scooch down to the end of the bench,” she instructed, and helped Vanessa slide that direction. Bree shuffled on her knees, following Vanessa down the bench, and without preamble leaned over and started kissing her. Vanessa wasn’t even surprised - she’d apparently used up her quota of surprise for the night - and immediately started kissing back.

Vanessa decided she really liked kissing, and Bree was good at it. She was a little too distracted to remember what it had been like kissing Chelsea, but she’d liked that too, and she thought Bree might even be better. Bree cupped her cheek, and Vanessa lifted her hand to slide her fingers up the back of her neck and twine them through the long blonde hair at the back of her head. Chelsea nudged at Vanessa’s knees, and she opened them willingly, savoring the tingly feeling emanating from Chelsea’s palms sliding up the insides of her thighs.

Rather than simply diving right in for the eggs, Chelsea started teasing her with light touches and gently trailing fingertips around all her sensitive areas, and it didn’t take long for her to start twitching at every contact. Finally, Chelsea’s attentions became more purposeful, and she slowly inserted an exploratory finger. Almost immediately she bumped one of the eggs, causing Vanessa to gasp, and clench hard. Chelsea giggled and did it again, making Vanessa’s toes curl, and she might have whimpered into Bree’s mouth just a little. Everything was way more sensitive than she was used to, and it was honestly a little overwhelming.

After a little more exploring, Chelsea slid a second finger in, and Vanessa’s hand tightened on the back of Bree’s head. She bumped the eggs again, and Vanessa’s hips bucked involuntarily, and again, and again as Chelsea started to struggle with the eggs. After several attempts she was eventually able to trap the first egg and pull it out, and then the whole process repeated while she dug out the second egg. With a slippery pop, the second egg disappeared, and Vanessa was left feeling empty in a way that was simultaneously relieving and disappointing, which was a rather odd combination. Three phones jingled, and Bree broke off the kiss. Once again, Vanessa was left frustrated and less than completely satisfied, and she frowned while she lifted her phone to check the message.

**Make Bree cum using only your mouth.**

Ugh, did that mean she was going to have to get up? She really didn’t feel like moving yet. Bree was already standing up and smiling down at her.

“This is gonna be fun,” Bree said as she swung her leg over the bench and knelt over Vanessa’s torso, pinning her arms to her sides. Vanessa let it happen, looking up at her tall blonde teammate looming over her and just enjoying the view. “See anything you like?” Bree teased as she shimmied up the bench until she was over Vanessa’s head instead of her torso.

“Your moles are still cute,” Vanessa teased back, staring directly at the moles in question.

“Oh, be quiet!” Bree laughed, lowering herself until she hovered just barely over Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa tilted her head up and gave an experimental kiss, followed by a gentle lick that elicited a hum of appreciation from overhead, so she did it again. And then she felt Chelsea between her legs again, and two fingers slipped back inside her with a satisfying squish. She licked a few more times, exploring with her lips and tongue, and then inhaled sharply when something warm and wet enveloped her own clit. Chelsea must have started using her mouth too, but it didn’t feel like a mouth, at least not in any way Vanessa would have expected, it felt far too amazing to be anything as simple as a mouth. After a moment of just appreciating the sensation, she tried it out on Bree, closing her mouth around the distinctive nub of Bree’s clit and sucking gently. Bree answered her by gasping and arching her back. 

Vanessa closed her eyes, focussing on her task, and the amazing sensations of Chelsea’s mouth and fingers. The outside world disappeared, and the rest of her senses faded away as the feel of Chelsea and Bree, and the sounds they made engulfed her consciousness. The whole experience was like nothing she’d ever imagined, and it was so wonderfully overwhelming that her orgasm came crashing through her whole body completely unrestrained, and she bucked and moaned with every wave.

As she was finally coming down, she realized she’d latched on to Bree’s clit at the start of her orgasm, and was sucking her like a straw in an extra thick milkshake. For her part, Bree was grinding herself into Vanessa’s face, and seemed to be clenching every muscle in her body, so Vanessa kept sucking, and started flicking her tongue too. Apparently that was enough to push Bree over the edge, and her thighs clamped down on Vanessa’s head as she cried out in a series of wordless bursts in time with her body’s convulsions that lasted far longer than Vanessa anticipated. Finally Bree relaxed and lifted off Vanessa’s face, allowing her to breath again.

“Holy Mary Mother of God,” Vanessa swore up at the ceiling.

“Amen,” Bree agreed, lowering herself to the floor so she could lay down as well.

“That was hot,” Chelsea declared, “Like super, steamy, jizz-in-my-pants hot.”

“Jizz in your pants hot?” Vanessa giggled, “What pants?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean!”

“Yeah, I think we do,” Bree said, also giggling. Maybe the endorphins were making them a little bit slap happy, because they both giggled even harder when their phones all chorused the familiar jingle. It took Vanessa a few seconds of groping around to locate her phone again.

**Well done. Stay laying down, and do the same for Chelsea.**

“Are we trading places?” Bree asked.

“Guess so,” Chelsea said, sounding apprehensive.

“What’s wrong?” Vanessa asked, frowning, but not lifting her head to actually look.

“Nothing, it’s fine.”

“Uh, no, it’s obviously not nothing,” Bree insisted, “C’mon, what’s up?” Vanessa gathered her willpower and forced herself to sit up. This sounded like it might be important.

“I dunno… I’m just kinda nervous, I guess? No, not nervous, really. Worried? Except that’s not it either…”

“Insecure?” Vanessa offered, thinking she might understand a little.

Chelsea squirmed at that. “That’s… I dunno, I don’t really like that word… But yeah, that’s probably it.”

“Why?” Bree asked gently.

“I dunno, I just… what if… I mean, I probably don’t, like, you know… taste very… good… down there…”

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” Bree laughed, but Vanessa saw that laugh register as ridicule in Chelsea’s eyes.

“Hey,” Vanessa interrupted before Bree could say anything else and make it worse. She reached out and grabbed Chelsea’s hand. “What you just did for me? That felt amazing. Like really _really_ good.

“It did? I mean it kinda seemed like you liked it, obviously, but-”

“I loved it,” Vanessa cut her off before she could spill into an unhelpful tangent. “Did you have fun doing it?”

“Well, yeah, it was … I mean it was pretty cool. You’re both really hot, and I got to like, feel you and kiss you and stuff, and-”

“And it felt amazing, and now I want you to feel that too,” Vanessa told her.

“You… do?”

“Yep,” Vanessa nodded firmly, “I do. Do you think you can let me show you what it feels like? Please?”

“Are… Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Okay. Yeah. But maybe we could, um, like kiss a little bit first? If that’s alright, I mean…”

“Of course,” Vanessa said with a smile, and pulled her closer. Chelsea shuffled forward on her knees, and Vanessa leaned over to kiss her for a few seconds, then tugged her hand again. “Why don’t you come up here?” she offered. She guided Chelsea up and pulled her in until she was on her knees on the bench, straddling Vanessa’s lap. “There we go,” Vanessa said approvingly before wrapping her arms around Chelsea’s neck and leaning up to resume kissing her. Chelsea quickly relaxed into the kiss, and didn’t resist as Vanessa laid back down, pulling her down on top of her. After several pleasurable minutes of that, Vanessa broke off the kiss and asked encouragingly, “think you’re ready?”

“Um, yeah, I… I think so,” Chelsea said, lifting up on her hands and knees to look down. Vanessa gave her another smile and wiggled down the bench just a little, so she was kissing Chelsea’s collarbone, and sternum, and her breasts, one after the other. She ran out of bench while gently sucking on a nipple, and slid her hands down Chelsea’s back and hips to grasp the hollow where her butt met her thighs. She pulled, encouraging Chelsea to move up, and trailed kisses down her front as she complied, and she felt Bree guide her legs open. She paused at Chelsea’s belly button, tickling circles around it with her tongue and reached up to plant a hand on her chest and gently push her up into a sitting position. As she rose, Vanessa continued kissing her way down, taking a moment to savor the tickle of her light pubic fuzz, and appreciating the symmetry of Bree doing the same.

Guiding her just a little bit more, Vanessa finally arrived between Chelsea’s legs, and didn’t hesitate or give her another chance to second guess. Chelsea gasped and went rigid, but she let it happen, and in less than a minute she’d relaxed a bit, and lowered herself some more to make it a little easier for Vanessa, which she appreciated. Bree added two long fingers inside to her attentions, and Vanessa moaned into Chelsea. Everything was so much more sensitive now that she’d already orgasmed once, and she lost herself again in the feel of Bree’s mouth on her and fingers inside her, of Chelsea in her mouth and under her roaming hands, and in the music of gasping, moaning, and panting that they made together.

Chelsea’s orgasm took Vanessa by surprise, and she determinedly kept licking and sucking until the girl’s cries had faded and her twitching muscles had stilled and relaxed. Vanessa gave her one last long lick over her over-sensitive clit, and a kiss in her pubic fuzz before grinning up at her. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Oh shush,” Chelsea giggled, dismounting the bench, “It was amazing and you know it. So thank you. For that. And for, you know, convincing me. Thank you.” She leaned down and kissed Vanessa deeply, apparently unconcerned now by the fact that Vanessa’s mouth and chin were covered in her juices.

Bree had slowed while Chelsea was orgasming, but as they kissed she started fingering and sucking harder again, and Vanessa moaned involuntarily. Everything was so _sensitive_ , and every tiny movement of Bree’s fingers sent tendrils of electricity racing through her. Dimly, she was aware that Chelsea wasn’t kissing her anymore, and was holding her phone up, like she was... yes she was recording a close-up of Bree doing _that_ with her tongue, and _again_ , and _again_ , and she arched her back and curled her toes as the electricity surged deeper, and deeper, and -

She came with a cry, and jerked so violently she was afraid she might hurt Bree, but Bree didn’t stop, and she squirmed and bucked spasmodically as the lightning seared her in pounding waves of blissful agony, over and over, until her body was spent and the lightning faded to rolls of distant thunder, and Bree slowed, then eventually stopped, leaving Vanessa awash in tingles and completely out of breath.

Some time later, Vanessa’s awareness gradually returned, and Bree and Chelsea were both grinning at her.

“Did you enjoy that?” Chelsea snickered.

“Shhhh,” Vanessa objected, flapping a hand at her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bree said cheerfully, “So you’re welcome.”

“Yes, thank you. Twice in a row was pretty… wow. I might have to try that more often.”

“Honestly, even once in a row was pretty wow with someone else,” Chelsea said, “I think maybe I might have to try _that_ more often.”

“Mm. That too,” Vanessa agreed, deciding it was probably time to sit up. Which took more effort than she expected. As she did so, their phones jingled, and she cast around until she found hers on the floor and picked it up.

**Adventure complete. Splendid performance, Vanessa!**

**Adventure Reward: $100**   
**Gallantry Bonus: $100**   
**Movie Star Bonus: $30**   
**Enthusiasm Bonus: $10**   
**Vociferous Bonus: $5**   
**Total Reward: $245**

**Get home safe, and remember - the next competitive round begins in 2 days, 4 hours and 53 minutes. Until then, stay gallant!**

“Oh, sweet! Two hundred fifty bucks!” She’d mostly forgotten about the fact that she hadn’t actually known what the rewards were going to be tonight. Or if there were even going to be any rewards.

“Yeah, not bad for a night of shenanigans, right?” Chelsea marvelled.

“And pretty fun shenanigans at that,” Bree agreed. “I wonder if they'll keep giving us these adventures?”

“Now that I know they pay pretty well, I'd definitely do more of them,” Vanessa added, getting slowly to her feet, “but I think I'm wiped out for tonight. I hope Mom lets me sleep in tomorrow. Prolly not though, I almost never get to skip church.”

“Oh, that's rough,” Chelsea sympathized as they walked out of the library, “Dad gave up making us go to church a long time ago. Said fighting with us about it was driving him to think unholy thoughts or something like that. So now I pretty much always sleep in on Sundays. It's a lot nicer now, you know? Like last weekend, we were…”

The three of them chatted like old friends while they visited their piles of stashed clothing and they each got redressed. They exchanged phone numbers and hugged each other goodnight before walking out the front doors together. Bree took off at a jog, heading deeper into the neighborhood, and Chelsea put her headphones back on and skipped away, her white plastic cat ears the last thing to disappear into the dark. Vanessa clipped her helmet back on, stuffed her phone in her pocket and put her gloves on, and waved goodbye to the friendly dragon statue before heading off. She pedaled as fast as she could all the way home to stay warm.


End file.
